绿眸
by VitoriaLiu
Summary: 平行宇宙。当德拉科·马尔福，其父公司的未来总裁，决定调查大学里最受欢迎的男孩哈利·波特,会发生什么呢？结果可能让双方震惊！SLASH,HD,SR。 授权翻译。作者：Amy Lupin 翻译者：Vitória Liu 人物属于J.k.罗琳。 葡语原著：Green Eyes /s/2582195/
1. 第一章 斯莱特林王子（第一部分）

**绿眸**

* * *

作者： **Amy Lupin**

翻译者： **Vitória Liu**

授权翻译。

人物属于J. k. 罗琳。

葡语原著： s/2582195/

* * *

平行宇宙。当德拉科·马尔福，其父公司的未来总裁，决定调查大学里最受欢迎的男孩哈利·波特,会发生什么呢？结果可能让双方震惊！SLASH,HD,SR。

 **注意：** 这个小说是SLASH，将有同性恋爱关系。因此，如果你不喜欢，请不要读哦；如何你不太了解并且饱含兴趣，请小心阅读；如果你喜欢，请尽情享用吧！

* * *

 **—**

 **第一章 斯莱特林王子（第一部分）**

 **—**

"就是这样伙计们！比赛结束。信息系统班第二组赢定啦！看看我们新队友的天赋！这个波特大有前途啊…"

德拉科·马尔福鄙视地朝地上啐口唾沫，一边观察着这个瘦骨伶仃的，看起来像是在很短时间内个头猛长的男孩被班队队友们拥抱着。所有的队友们都比他高，正弄乱这男孩本来就凌乱的黑发。他戴着圆形眼镜，黑色边框框住他绿宝石般漂亮的绿色眼睛。

那双眼睛让许多女孩叹息声声，却激起了德拉科的仇恨。他无法理解，一个如此没有吸引力的男孩怎么会比他更受欢迎。他，有着几乎银亮的浅色头发，发丝因为流汗而贴着脸颊和脖子；他，有着苍白的皮肤，贵族的气派和强健的躯干。好吧，实际上他并没有那么强健，但是也足够让女孩子们垂涎：修长苗条，体格健壮。当他和行政管理班班队（失败者）的其他队员们走向更衣室，他平日冷酷的蓝灰色眼睛闪出愤怒的火花。

这是他在霍格沃茨，在第一年加入班队后参加的第一次正式的排球比赛，理应被标志上非凡的胜利。可是他没有，波特一定要毁了一切！从十一岁起，波特就总是阻挠他的所有计划。

哈利·波特从一岁起就很出名，但是并不是他本身有什么功绩。他有名是因为他的父母，为崇高又可悲的理由而战斗的父母被谋杀了。詹姆斯和莉莉是著名的电视台记者，他们发现了一个可怕暴徒的肮脏丑闻。汤姆·里德尔为避免丑闻影响到他的名誉，也为展示他的权力，决定亲自杀光这一家人。然而，出于某种原因计划出错了，他在完成谋杀前被伏击了。讽刺的是，他是被手下人，霍格沃茨大学数学教授西弗勒斯·斯内普背叛的。这位是大难不死的男孩的老师之一，同时是前任间谍和警方眼线。当里德尔被捕后斯内普放弃了警方眼线的身份，重获自由。

里德尔死了，哈利·波特带着额头上刀刻的闪电形状的奇怪疤痕死里逃生。又一条可笑的细节…德拉科不明白。为什么一个可怕的标记让那么多人着迷?

其实德拉科·马尔福也很出名。好吧，也许不是他本人出名，而是他的家姓受人尊敬。他的父亲，卢修斯·马尔福是商界的精英，里德尔的前任追随者，然而这条细节在他向政府高额捐款后被淹没和遗忘了。卢修斯喜欢把这称为一笔极好的投资。

当十一岁的德拉科得知哈利·波特将和他在同一所学校读书时，他尝试友好地接近这个男孩，为双方建立有利的联盟。结成联盟，他们本可以有光明美好的未来。可是这个死蠢的波特轻视了他伸出的橄榄枝。他选择做一个无名无姓的人，一个失败者，做小人物的朋友，做罗恩·韦斯莱和赫敏·格兰杰的朋友。全世界都觉得这个男孩高贵而谦逊。可是对德拉科来讲他就是头蠢驴：胆小怕人，过分谦虚，又有着英雄情结。三个特点总结了他对波特的全部反感。

名声常是过眼云烟，但例外总是存在的。波特偏偏就是这个例外。这个男孩越是要挣脱名声，他就越是有名，因此，德拉科就越讨厌他。

几年在敌对状态和相互仇视中度过了。当他以为最终能够摆脱波特了，这个可恶的男孩又跟着他进了同一所大学，抢走了本属于他的人气。韦斯莱和格兰杰像顺从的小狗一样跟着进了学校。当然了，他们只是作为同伴进来的，因为除了没有社会地位，他们也没有财富。这是绝对的。和这种人在这么受尊敬的学校一起读书真是侮辱，但是他也没有办法。

波特，韦斯莱和格兰杰，形影不离的三人组。三个人成功地一起进了同一所大学，尽管前两个在信息系统班，而格兰杰选择了对外贸易。就算这样，两个班级还是在同一个楼里，在第一年他们甚至还能一起上一些公共课。

因此，唯一减轻他对波特的愤怒的办法就是让大难不死的男孩过的不舒服。在去更衣室的路上他看到了前所未有的场景：格兰杰和韦斯莱在亲嘴。波特离的很近，足可以听到他讲话，如果他大声的话。而他也正是这样做的。

"呸！太恶心了！"他拖长声音嘲笑道。"为什么你们不找个隐私的地方去亲亲热热?这里没人被逼着看这么恶心的东西。"

两人吃惊地分开了，但是他们一意识到谁在讲话，就摆上了厌恶的表情。蓝眼睛，雀斑脸，红头发的男孩握紧双拳反驳道："那你为什么停下来看呢？"

"别理他，罗恩。"棕色眼睛，波浪蓬发的女孩试着安抚他，然而她的眼睛里也闪着火花。"他只是输了球，气着呢。"

"那么告诉我，韦斯莱，看着波特在你觊觎的空缺位置打球，感觉怎样啊？"红发男孩面色变得苍白，德拉科展开歪斜的笑容。"你以为我不知道，你报了名参加排球队，但是还轮不到你面试呢，当红的波特已经让评委眼前一亮了。"

格兰杰也变得面色苍白，难以置信地望向红发男孩。

"噢，不要告诉我你还没告诉你的小女朋友，猥琐莱【1】？好吧，当然波特也不知道，不然他会为了慈善放弃空缺位置，不是吗?"

"喂，你这…"韦斯莱想攻击德拉科，却被格兰杰拦住了，帮忙的还有两只有力坚决的胳膊。

"离开这里，马尔福，"波特命令道，一边坚决抓着朋友。"和你没脑子的朋友们为失败痛哭去吧！"

"那你要怎么为成功庆祝呢，波特？去陋屋【2】那个韦斯莱叫做房子的地方，啃黄油面包，喝水龙头的冷水，坐在地上下下象棋？"

"你个王八蛋…"韦斯莱想要挣脱出来，但是被紧紧抓住了。

"不？哦，谁知道你会不会带着大家去你家看电视？你知道什么是电视吧，猥琐莱？因为根据你的兄弟的数量…"

"闭嘴，马尔福，"波特咬牙切齿地咆哮道，超过必要地用力抓住红发男孩的胳膊。

"或者要把大家都塞进你家去，波特？那让他们进去前，你最好先填补下储藏室。因为他们是穷人，应该常常饿着，还有，根据他妈妈的酒桶形态…"

但德拉科的话被砸进嘴里的拳头打断了。几乎还没有时间去注意血腥的味道，他就被撂在了地上。波特扑在他上面一边猛打一边咒骂，罗恩的红发双胞胎兄弟一个帮着格兰杰抓住罗纳德【3】，另一个试着分开波特和马尔福，但是他们纠缠的太紧，看起来没法分辨哪只是谁的胳膊。

"你个狗杂…"

"这里在干什么？"霍琦夫人，他们的裁判和教练出现了，看起来十分震惊。两个人终于意识到了他们在哪里。

波特站了起来，整了整红金双色的背心，用手背蹭掉从鼻子里流出来的血。

"我们走吧。"甚至没有进入更衣室换衣服,波特向德拉科投去愤怒一瞥，然后转身走向出口。"他说的关于报名入队是真的吗，罗恩？

德拉科看到红发男孩的耳朵变红，扭着手回答："嗯，我是注册了，但反正不会成功啦，就算…"

他们穿过大门走了出去，消失在他的视野。德拉科想要像另一个男孩那样轻松地站起来，却发现他并不能够。

"德拉科！他们对你做了什么，大男孩？" 一个长发的女孩尖叫道。她穿着紧身牛仔裤和露出太多肚皮的衬衫，检查着金发男孩的每一寸。

"闭嘴，潘西。"男孩边吼边甩开帮助他站起来的手。"别这样叫我！"

"啊大男…"

"闭嘴！"他的眉毛有一处伤口，牙齿被染成红色的，血从下唇一个深深的伤口流出。"噢，它会该死的膨胀！我一定看起来很可怕，挡住我！"

他把她挡在面前，但她比他矮太多，并没有什么用。他跑向更衣室，留她在身后喃喃自语"我可怜的大男孩！"之类的东西。

* * *

【1】Amy Lupin原著为Weasel，是Weasley的谐音，意为黄鼠狼，含贬义。译者这里根据中文贬义谐音翻成猥琐莱。

【2】Amy Lupin原著为Toca，马氏姐妹马爱侬、马爱新翻译为陋屋，此处采用。

【3】Amy Lupin原著为Ronald（罗纳德），Ron（罗恩）为其昵称。


	2. 第一章 斯莱特林王子（第二部分）

**—**

 **第一章 斯莱特林王子（第二部分）**

 **—**

回到家，忽略掉母亲的招呼，德拉科藏着脸从她身边经过。一进卧室就把宝马钥匙往五斗柜上一丢，边进浴室边把书包扔在地上。

"你谁啊，丑八怪？"他质问镜子里的自己。嘴唇已经肿了，左眼开始变紫。"波特，你给我记着这笔帐。这么糟糕我今天怎么去聚会啊？"

舒舒服服洗完一个澡，不管怎样德拉科再也逃不掉了。给妈妈看了伤，同意了震惊的母亲帮忙上药，还不得不忍受超级保护性的唠叨，不过至少到了下周一他会看起来更像样些。老天保佑，父亲正好在旅行，下周一才回来。不过以某种方式他最终还是会知道的，到时候德拉科就惨了。

"多棒啊，这个周末我得在家待着了！"他捶了下枕头。"该死的波特！"

周六晚上九点他正躺在床上！潘西已经打了三个电话，但他都没有接。关掉手机，警告云妈【1】他不在家，他已经被—管他呢，随便什么东西—烦死了。粘人的女孩，这个潘西。他不知道为什么还没赶她走。或者也许他知道：商业。她的父亲是他父亲公司的重要盟友。不仅如此，她还算温顺…嘴巴闭上的时候。

德拉科从来没有停下来想想这个…事实上他从没停下来过，更别说思考了。他总是忙着和大学里最终和他进入同一个班级的老同学们狂欢。真滑稽…好像他已经知道这个故事一样…

好吧，无论如何，他从来没有停下来想想这个事实:他被无处不在的傻瓜们包围了。无脑的海洋中的一个孤岛。他有多久时间没和别人进行一次像样的谈话了？自从布雷斯·沙比尼出国后。他是唯一一个能与之进行有趣智慧的谈话，并和卢修斯继承人地位匹配的人了。诺特也算是有理智的。帕金森？伯斯德？克拉布和高尔？呸…

从床上起来，坐在电脑前，打开电脑。有人把他的旋转座椅换成简单的四腿圆凳了。这个人要付出沉重的代价，但是他现在不想走出房间听母亲更多的哀叹。

等电脑开机的时候，他选了一张经典音乐CD。开车的时候他只会放节拍乐，当然是为了提神。但是在房间里他可以享受他觉得很合适的音乐，而现在他想听莫扎特。多怀念布雷斯啊，他们可以谈谈真正的音乐…他选了一张钢琴四重奏，让音乐飘满房间。

他决定找个有趣的陪伴，就算只是为了闲聊。他习惯在黎明时分醒着，坐在电脑前和大学的同学们聊天或访问少儿不宜的网站，但是从没在周六晚上九点被迫这么做。

进入大学网站的聊天室，正要输入用户名和密码时，他有了个更好的主意。如果他想认识新人，更有趣的人，他不应该被认出来，否则某些混蛋会掺和进来和他沉闷的聊天，结果一切都没趣了。还好现在这个荒谬的时间有人在线的可能微乎其微，大家应该不是在跳舞就是在街上鬼混，最终…但是最好还是别冒险。他决定注册一个新账户，采用新的身份。不过用什么名字呢？他想起一个在他父亲的图书馆借来的书中看过的古老的传说，决定好了：斯莱特林王子。然后他开始在在线的人名中搜寻。名字一个比一个蠢。没有哪个能吸引他的注意或展示一点比幼儿园更高的智商，直到他的目光落在了一个认识的名字上。

天使。大学网站有几页是专门给实习生用的。他最关注的是新科技。网站上没有成员用真名，大家都是用假名署名的。天使是他最喜欢的页面的作者。德拉科在父亲的公司没什么太多事可做。他有私人办公室，需要分析的报告和一个女秘书—对他利用职权来说太老了，但是当他无聊时，她还是个好听者的。不过他父亲的要求是他得紧跟新科技，在必须参加会议时做到灵活应对。

他很喜欢这个作者的灵巧性和客观性。文章很不错，形成的路径也很好，甚至有张有弛的恰到好处。她【2】发表的文章有作者与读者互动的特点，以一种轻松的方式报告，同时互动。但是一位实习生？事实上他和比他大的女人没有问题，当然啦，只要年龄差距是可接受的。

好吧，不管怎样，如果想要引起女孩的注意，他得先选个好的字体颜色。蓝色最棒了。可能没那么原创，他眼睛瑰丽的灰蓝色也是，但…对话开始了：

 **斯莱特林王子** ：嗨，天使

很好，这太可怕了，但是除了一个"嗨"之外还能怎样开始一场对话？几秒的犹豫，直到他终于看到急等的："天使：正在输入"，然后真正的回答不到一秒就出现了：

 **天使：** 嘿

他了解这种"嘿",这是那种写着"嘿？"然后隐藏着"我认识你？"的问题。

 **斯莱特林王子** ：我是你大学网站上杰作的粉丝。没漏掉过一篇，而且我保证我是最先读到的几个。

他想写上自己甚至知道她更新的确切时间，但是这显得太恳求了。马尔福们绝对不会恳求的。他只不过是…了解女孩的才华。

 **天使：** 噢，谢谢！你是新来的？我好像从没在聊天室看过你…

德拉科几乎已经说不，他在行政管理班上一年级，用另一个名字加入聊天室，但是又删掉了写下的东西。如果她是个斗鸡眼，四眼怪，缺牙婆和大麻子？好，他的身份必须隐藏。最好在说明身份前先调查对方。他甚至可以想象女孩梦幻恍惚的叹息，如果她知道谁在表扬她。但他目前必须剥夺她这一点，直到确定自己不会后悔。

 **斯莱特林王子** ：对，实际上我已经从行政管理班毕业两年了。我不习惯在网上评论你的文章，但是一直有在跟进。我觉得它们很有趣，而且可能对我的公司有用。

这个"我的公司"是故意的，为了给予更大的冲击力。毕竟这不是个赤裸裸的谎言，公司是他父亲的，而他是唯一的继承者。但是关于已经毕业了…徒然的谎言，她一旦知道在跟谁对话后不会在意的。

 **天使：** 噢天，我就知道我的工作有点用！你工作是什么方向的？

多谦虚！好吧，他不喜欢谦虚，他觉得谦虚是虚假的，但是在这种情况下他甚至觉得这是讨人喜欢的了。她回答前耽搁了一小会，很可能表明她正在和除他以外的人聊天。德拉科决定发挥魅力，回答前也耽搁了一小会。

 **斯莱特林王子** ：信息技术。我们开发企业系统。

他曾从父亲那里学到提到公司应该用"我们"。他甚至在打字时无意识地挺起胸膛。

 **天使：** 嗯，我就知道！我不会像你的生活打听细节，因为我已经保留身份，那样是不公平的。你知道的，对实习生的要求。在我看来很愚蠢，不过…

 **斯莱特林王子** ：我会保守秘密的！

 **天使：** 不，对不起。你知道我们的对话可能被监视吧?

 **斯莱特林王子** ：该死的！那些刽子手！

 **天使：** 是啊…不过我不能冒险失去实习工作。

—但是你可以泄露一些不想泄露的东西，不是吗？德拉科嘟囔着，露出小小的歪笑。—来吧，给点线索，剩下的就交给我吧。

 **斯莱特林王子** ：你多大了？这个你能回答我吧？

 **天使：** 我想是的。不管怎样，我十八了。

哇哦！他的手指发痒地想写下他也十八岁而且这是一个完美的年纪而且…

 **斯莱特林王子** ：那你应该在读一二年级咯?

 **天使：** 事实上，一年级。

新闻学的教学楼和行政管理不是同一个，不过这排除了很多可能了。毕竟新闻学一年级的女孩不会有很多个。虽然她没说上哪门课，但这很好推理。如果她在检索方面实习，显然她想做新闻工作者或记者或其他别的什么。

 **斯莱特林王子** ：哇！这就已经在做实习了？你就喜欢受苦!

 **天使：** 我喜欢我做的事。

无法阻止他的大脑去刻画讲出这些话的一位小姐。应该是一个有着清澈眼睛的黑发姑娘，精致的眼镜透露出几乎不易察觉的学术气质。不是那种他习惯约出去的女孩，但是好像…挺可爱的？可能是他脑子里想太多了，或者是音乐让他麻木。好，只要她有坚实的小腹和粗粗的大腿…

 **斯莱特林王子** ：那你做得非常好，亲爱的【3】。

德拉科把凳子后腿立起，露出邪笑，咋了咋舌。他甚至能想象到她看到"亲爱的"之后的反应。这段踌躇的时间应该表明她脸红了，或者开心地跳起来。

 **天使：** 谢谢表扬，不过，兄弟，我是男的！

德拉科睁大双眼，呛了一下，失去了平衡，连同凳子一起摔到了地上。

* * *

【1】Amy Lupin原著为Winky，可翻译为"闪闪，眨眨"，不过鉴于这里的Winky是位大妈级别的人物…

【2】不仅如此，上下文葡语语法中已暗示为女作者/女实习生XD~

【3】葡语语法中暗示为女孩，但是不必翻译出来。（难道要说"亲爱的姑娘"?!）


	3. 第二章 天使

**—**

 **第二章 天使**

 **—**

 **天使：** 谢谢表扬，不过，兄弟，我是男的！

德拉科睁大双眼，呛了一下，失去了平衡，连同凳子一起摔到了地上。怎么会这样？男的？哪种男人会给自己起"天使"的别名？他真是大错特错！不过当然了，对方取这么一个绰号才有错，这太…太精致，太可爱，太美丽，太同性恋！他怎么能猜的出来?

 **天使：** 嘿，你还在吗?

他当然还在，像傻瓜一样盯着电脑屏幕，瘫在地板上。现在好了，他是永远不会展示真实身份的！老天保佑他之前没有暴露身份，不然就完了。用胳膊撑着，他开始爬起来。

—太好了！现在除了一片肿着的嘴唇和一只紫色的眼睛，我还有一边酸痛的屁股。

重新扶起椅子坐下，迎面是更多的话：

 **天使：** 我让你失望了，是吗？

德拉科冷笑一声，就要写上粗话时想起了布雷斯·沙比尼。他承认自己几分钟前还在思念朋友，希望有人聊天，这不是他在追寻的吗？那么，这个人是男是女有什么不同？这个家伙不仅在网上写的文章很棒，看起来还很友好。他的智力水平与自己相当，和这个男生交朋友又不会损失什么，他有可以随意抛弃这一切的优势，而对方永远不会知道谁是这么个斯莱特林王子。他活动了一下指关节，开始打字：

 **斯莱特林王子：** 我活下来了，别担心。不好意思。

 **天使：** 没关系。

 **斯莱特林王子：** 有人跟你讲过你的别名多女性化吗?

 **天使：** 是啊，你不是第一个弄混的。不过我喜欢这个别名，它对我有一定的情感价值。我倒愿意留着这个名字让别人奉承。我甚至觉得很有趣！

 **斯莱特林王子：** 嘿！我没有在奉承你！

想了想，又继续打字：

 **斯莱特林王子：** 好吧，可能我有，不过我不收回我的表扬，我真的觉得你挺擅长新闻学。

 **天使：** 哇！我觉得你是第一个没有诅咒我的人！

啊，如果他知道他差一点点就这么做了…如果德拉科不是如此渴望来一场真正有趣的对话…

 **斯莱特林王子：** 好吧，凡事总有第一次。不过，也就是说你在笑话我了是吧？

 **天使：** 嗯…可能有一点点吧…

 **斯莱特林王子：** 好吧，我会忽略它。不过你可得告诉我你从哪里弄来那么多关于这些新闻的信息…

* * *

星期天早上八点。希瑞斯【1】坐在电视机前面，腿伸在沙发上，拿着一杯热气腾腾的茶，面对着屏幕但没有真正在看它。蜷缩在希瑞斯脚边的是一条毛绒绒的大黑狗，正在享受他双脚的摩挲。希瑞斯正在想最近发生的事。离最终设法把哈利带来和自己住，才过了五个月。离哈利满十八岁最终可以摆脱德思礼一家，还有五个月。

自从莉莉和詹姆斯被害，哈利就和他的姨妈姨父住一起。天底下最糟糕的人。他们虐待哈利，就因为哈利大名鼎鼎而他们的儿子达力毫无声名。羡慕，忌妒。小男孩被包围在这些情感中成长，但还是变成了一个不可思议的人。要认识哈利而不喜欢他是不可能的，希瑞斯无法理解德思礼一家怎么做到虐待他的。但是哈利忍下来了，从一岁的年纪就学会了不去抱怨。对任何一个男孩来说都无法忍受的共处十七年。哈利从来都是那些真正了解他故事的人的英雄。

直到哈利满十二岁，希瑞斯·布莱克还含冤在狱。他被指控是里德尔的人，参与了波特一家的谋杀。当一切平冤昭雪，真正凶手彼得·小矮星锒铛入狱后，他不得不面对教子的不信任。哈利，尽管才十三岁，那时是固执而且愤怒的。他已经遭受了很多磨难，还没有准备好让自己进入他的生活。不过一点点地，小心翼翼地，通过儿时好友莱姆斯·卢平的帮助，希瑞斯成功打破了哈利的壁垒，说服了哈利相信自己的清白。

他在哈利十四岁的时候邀请他和他一起住，哈利答应了。从那以后，他一次又一次参加教子监护权的听证会，但是他作为囚犯的过去—尽管他是清白的—和他家族的犯罪史是法庭上对他不利的证词。除此之外他也没法证明哈利在德思礼家遭受过虐待。

真正认识哈利之前，在他还在监狱的时候，希瑞斯对男孩有种恻隐之情，哀叹他成了孤儿，在世上孤身一人，还不得不和那种人一起生活。认识他后，希瑞斯开始尊敬他和钦佩他了。他在男孩的身上看到了最好的朋友詹姆斯·波特的性格，而且由于与可爱的莉莉·伊万斯杰出人格的结合更加优秀。

最近的也是最糟糕的一次听证会是在哈利快十七岁的时候，在又一次被拒绝后他们决定放弃，然后等哈利满了十八岁，他可以放弃德思礼的监护。

希瑞斯买了个朴素的房子，那种哈利说他喜欢的类型，让男孩按自己的喜好选择一切，从家具到墙壁的颜色。希瑞斯把他安置下来，然后给哈利办了个聚会来庆祝他的生日和搬迁，同哈利真正的家庭一起：他学校的儿时的朋友，韦斯莱全家，当然还有莱姆斯·卢平—他成了哈利的大学老师。送给哈利的礼物是最新推出的一台银色高尔【2】。

只差五个月了，但是看起来好像是永恒。哈利让他希望他们可以永远一起生活，像一个家庭那样。沙发正对面的电视柜上的书架贴满了哈利的照片。哈利和希瑞斯，哈利和罗恩和敏儿【3】，哈利和韦斯莱一家，哈利和嗅嗅【4】，宝宝哈利和父母，还有哈利单人照。

一声钢琴低音把希瑞斯从沉思中唤醒。黑狗抬起头，用像极了主人的明亮的灰眼睛望着他。希瑞斯一口喝完咖啡，把杯子放在沙发靠背上。双手揉了揉脸让自己清醒，感觉到应该刮胡子了。一只手滑过柔滑的黑发，它们比肩膀要低一点点。哈利应该已经醒了。希瑞斯笑了，摇摇头，哈利在适应周末晚起上总有问题。德思礼一家强迫他每天一大早起来，在他们起床前准备早餐。

"来吧，嗅嗅。"希瑞斯重新拿起杯子，起身叫道，顺便伸了个懒腰。

狗沙哑地吠了一声，跳开沙发，伸了个和主人一模一样的懒腰，摇着毛绒绒的尾巴，跟着主人到厨房，这位把杯子扔在池子里。晚点再收拾烂摊子，毕竟这是礼拜天！他从柜子里拿过一个杯子，倒了点咖啡，然后走向走廊。右边第一扇门是客用厕所。在走廊再往前，是两扇不同的门：左边的是客房，一般被莱姆斯占着—当他拜访留到很晚时希瑞斯拒绝让他回家；右边的是书房，和客厅差不多大小，有一台极漂亮的黑色三角钢琴，一个堆满书的书柜和几个搁脚凳。走廊尽头是另外两扇门：左边的是希瑞斯的卧室，可以瞥见床上完全乱套的被子几件散乱的衣服；右边的是哈利的卧室。

嗅嗅跑到音乐传出的关闭的门前，耐心地等待希瑞斯走过来。希瑞斯快速地敲了两下门然后等着：

"进来！"闷沉的声音传来。

希瑞斯遵从了。音乐声音变大了。是莫扎特的钢琴协奏曲。房间的布置和希瑞斯的一模一样，但是方向颠倒，好像从镜子里看着它的倒影。不同之处在于哈利的房间有张铺的整整齐齐的床，看不到一件衣服，还有就是门边有张小桌子放在电脑，男孩正坐在它前面。

"早上好！"哈利用脸上热情的笑容问候道。"怎么会有人能带着这样的好心情早起？"希瑞斯心想。

嗅嗅在门刚打开时就钻了进来，跳到哈利怀里，几乎把他撞倒了。

"嘿，嗅嗅。你也早上好！"

"早！"希瑞斯热情地打招呼，背靠在门框上，把杯子递给他。"给你带了咖啡。"

几分钟前的所有忧郁一扫而空，让位给淘气和爽朗。

"谢啦"哈利一手接过咖啡一手边给嗅嗅挠耳朵。"进来吧，希瑞斯。别拘束。"

他喝了一口咖啡，朝希瑞斯眨了下眼，这位回馈了一个极其迷人的斜笑，然后走进来，拉过最近的一张椅子，把它转过来，用手臂支着椅背坐下。

"你已经开了电脑了，哈利！"

哈利转过椅子来面对他，优雅地喝了一小口咖啡，把杯子停在嘴边。嗅嗅从他臂弯里下来，躺到巨大的双人床上。

"我以为你还在睡呢。音乐声音太大了？"

"没有的事！这音乐很好听，而且我已经醒了一会了。"

"我今天还有一份任务要完成。我想要早点自由，这样就可以更好地享受礼拜天了。昨天就应该完成的，不过我被聊天室的一个人分散注意了。"

"你真的在认真对待这份实习，是吧?"

"对。我发现我很喜欢它，你知道的，而且我还出名了呢。你一定要看看我收到的评论！他们说我写作挺有办法。"

"我确信你有。它流在你的血里，就像排球一样。你父亲会为你感到很自豪的。不过你会不会觉得因为不能署名而懊恼？"

"实际上没有。他们不知道是我写的，这样甚至更好。人们习惯对我期待太高，有时候我觉得很有压力。大家都希望我把所有的事都做到完美，因为我的父母是完美的。这样做，我觉得更有自由来做我自己，不去收费，也不怕犯错…"

"就算这样，你还是会努力做好。"

哈利害羞地笑了，又喝了一口咖啡来掩饰过去。

"这点上你和詹姆斯不一样。尖头叉子会喜欢公开接受所有的赞扬，"希瑞斯笑了一下继续道，"不过我觉得你应该把它放一放等会做。为什么不去散散步，骑骑车？叫上罗恩和敏儿去散步，不管什么，但是从这台电脑前离开一会儿，哈利。你在试着向谁隐瞒啊？"

哈利咬了咬下唇，看着自己的手。想要辩解，但是那些话突然听起来十分明智。

"我不知道，希瑞斯。"

"但是我知道。你在躲着罗恩和敏儿，对吧?你感觉自己是个入侵者，一块碍脚石，我说错了吗？"

"没错。我觉得正是如此。我非常希望他们能走到一起，不过当这最终发生，我觉得自己被排除了。我太自私了，希瑞斯！"

希瑞斯给他一个理解的笑容，抬起教子的脸，直视那双美丽的翡翠。

"不，你不自私。你只是需要适应这个，哈利。我完全理解你的感受，因为我也是过来人。当詹姆斯终于和莉莉走到一起，我觉得我失去了最好的朋友。我为此责怪她，觉得她偷走了詹姆斯，而我们的友谊再也不像原来那样。但是，你知道吗，结果是我得到了一个新朋友，而不是失去了一个。我学着和她分享詹姆斯，最后习惯了这一切。詹姆斯是那么的幸福，不可能不接受他们的恋爱。"

"是啊，但是你还有莱姆斯和彼得。"

听到彼得的名字，一道阴影掠过希瑞斯的脸庞，但是马上他就用怀旧的笑容驱散了它。

"嗯，是啊。我有莱姆斯来告诉我的，我现在要告诉你：你必须学适应这种新情况。不管发生了什么，他们是你的朋友。他们不会希望你疏远他们。当然了，他们需要一点隐私，你得在靠近他们的时候发出足够的噪音，避免不愉快的尴尬。"哈利调皮地笑了。"相信我，这些是会发生的。谁知道你是不是也该找个女朋友了?那样你们可以一起出去，你也不会感到多余。这个策略对我就不管用，因为我就是不能和同一个女孩在一起很久。我觉得我的最高纪录是一星期。"哈利又笑了，希瑞斯挠挠下巴，"不过到底，说不定对你管用。"

轮到哈利叹气了。

"我不知道，希瑞斯。自从金妮开始和科林在一起，我觉得再也不可能找到她那么棒的女孩子了。"

希瑞斯扭曲上唇，露出典型的不屑表情。

"可能我没有权利这么说，不过你会找到某个人的。你只要把屁股从这把椅子上挪起来，过好自己的生活就够了！你还这么年轻，哈利，你得去享受生活，出去玩玩，开心开心。等你老了，连我都没办法了。"

哈利抬起眉毛。

"是啊，大脚板，你确实没有权利这么说。你也没有老，但是你说这些话的时候好像老头一样。你最近一次出门玩玩是什么时候，嗯？"

希瑞斯像青少年躲开父亲的说教一样做了个鬼脸。

"唉，又来了…"

"什么时候，希瑞斯？"

"好吧，我从被关进去开始就没和人出门了，现在满意了，妈妈?"

"不，我很失望。你希望我感觉我在你的生活里也像个包袱吗？自从你希望我搬来和你住，你好像忘了怎么生活！我在这里，不是吗？如果我觉得你是因为我的原因这样，那我就搬出去…"

"别开这种玩笑。"希瑞斯极其严肃了。"我不出门是因为我不想出门。疯狂的时光已经不再了。詹姆斯已经不在了。"

"你还有莱姆斯。"

"莱姆斯从来不是出门的类型。"他皱了下眉。"他只想着工作再工作…我和詹姆斯总得把他们拖出去疯，最后还得忍受他整晚的抱怨。"

"那可能你得再把他拖出去疯一疯！简直不能相信你们曾经是捣蛋鬼，老师和看门人的噩梦！"

希瑞斯哼了一声，假装那些话没有击中他，但是实际上他感到很惭愧，因为那些话太真实了。

"那我们就这样吧，"哈利建议道，"如果你答应我你会再出去玩玩，我保证我会做同样的事。我会离开电脑休息一下，找点事干，交交朋友，甚至找个女朋友。怎么样？"

音乐停止了，寂静压下来。希瑞斯张开了嘴又闭上，反复了几次。

"哈利，事情比你想象的要复杂…"

不过希瑞斯被门铃打断了。嗅嗅吠了一声，飞驰到门边。希瑞斯如释重负地吐了口气。

"我…我去开门。"

哈利给了他一个清楚的"这场对话还没完，年轻人"的眼神。门铃又响了，听起来带点急迫。皱着眉，希瑞斯急忙走出房间。嗅嗅汪汪地叫着，冲紧闭的门摇摇尾巴，表明这个到访者是它认识而且喜欢的。希瑞斯打开门，紧接着有人—原本靠着门—倒塌在他的坏里。

"莱姆斯！"希瑞斯牢牢抓住这个有着及肩金色柔顺头发的男人，帮助他恢复平衡。"莱姆斯你怎么了？"

没有回答，男人举起手指了指喉咙，困难地吸了口空气，发出嘶嘶的声音。希瑞斯绝望了。哈利听到教父的大吼后跑出来，停在他旁边。

"哈利，快去拿厨房柜子里第三层的氧气罩。"

哈利立刻跑开了，希瑞斯靠着门，把莱姆斯拖到沙发上，坐在他旁边。嗅嗅坐下来，爪子靠到睁着金色眼睛的男人的膝盖上。

"这里！"哈利把氧气罩拿给莱姆斯，他立刻抬到嘴边按住，屏住了一会呼吸，然后吐出一口气。

莱姆斯重新试着困难地呼吸，重复操作，紧闭着双眼，然后慢慢放松了。希瑞斯和哈利期待地等着他恢复了正常的呼吸，睁开双眼，线条柔和的脸上布满疲惫。往常带给人脆弱外表的感觉的金色眼睛，现在充满了惊吓。

"月亮脸，发生什么了？"希瑞斯又问道。

"噢，大脚板，我差点碾死了一个骑自行车的！"他用刺耳的声音说。"那小子不知道从哪里钻出来，突然就出现在我前面，横穿马路眼睛都不往两边看！我都不知道我怎么做到刹车的，那小子还冲我大喊大叫！"

莱姆斯又把氧气罩抬到嘴上，重新按压着它。

"冷静，冷静，已经过去了。"希瑞斯亲切地揉着男人的手臂，以一种相当有保护性的方式。"什么都没发生，你不用担心什么。"

"只不过是一场惊吓。"哈利帮着安慰他，坐在两人身边的扶手椅上，拍拍嗅嗅的腿，狗立刻回应了他。

"为什么这些就发生在我身上，大脚板，为什么？"莱姆斯疲惫地抱怨道，"我太绝望了，都没有把车停好。而且我找不到我的氧气罩了！肯定是急刹车的时候从车里掉出去了。这个也是我的？"

他举起手上的东西。

"是啊，你肯定是把它忘在这了，我就留着了，不过老是忘记还给你。"

"噢，我从没有因为你是个马大哈这么开心，大脚板。"开着玩笑，露出微微的笑容，表明他已经恢复了。

"嘿！我不是个马大哈！"希瑞斯假装生气了，把一个靠枕砸到莱姆斯肚子上，这位用力挤出肺里的空气。"呀，不好意思。"

"好吧，好吧，我只是在开玩笑。"

哈利和希瑞斯笑了，笑容传染给莱姆斯。

"如果你愿意，我可以去帮你停车。"哈利主动提出。

"不！那是新车！"希瑞斯大笑，哈利假装生气。"小玩笑啦，不过我真的得走了。我本来不是来这的，现在要迟到了！"

莱姆斯准备起身，却被希瑞斯拦住。

"不，先生，你这种状态哪都不能去！这是干嘛？你到这里时差点就憋死了，我们好心好意救了你，你就这样走了？"

莱姆斯叹了口气。

"谢谢帮忙，希瑞斯，不过我真的要走了。我约了西弗勒斯九点钟见…"

"什么？"希瑞斯爆发了。"你和 _斯内普_ 约会？"希瑞斯把车钥匙从朋友手里抽出来递给哈利。"哈利，现在去把车停好，他不会这么早走的。"

莱姆斯翻了个白眼，把头埋进手里。哈利从怀里松开嗅嗅，在斗嘴开始前跑出去。

"希瑞斯，我可能解释的不好，"莱姆斯极其平静耐心地开始道，"不是一个约会，是一个会面。统计学和数学是交叉学科，我们需要计划…"

"提都别提，莱姆斯。你们打算在哪里'见'？"

"好吧，我正要去他家…"

希瑞斯发出一声讥笑。

"莱姆斯，你太蠢了！那个老蝙蝠不值得！他很可能会撒谎了你然后把你的尸体放进冰箱…"

"啊，你别也开始这样，希瑞斯！"莱姆斯失去了耐心。

"为什么？他是里德尔的人！"希瑞斯叫起来。

"他是警方眼线！"

"他很可能只是伪装为了不被关起来！"

"他已经承认对自己做过的事后悔了！"另一个难以置信地撅起嘴。"别乱猜了，希瑞斯！这癖好！你已经度过了这幼稚的敌对阶段，我们现在都是成年人了，你为什么不能长大呢?"

希瑞斯闭紧嘴唇，眯起眼睛。

"那鼻涕精是成熟的典范咯，不是吗？他不放过一次机会去侮辱哈利，挑衅我，更重要的是总是给你献殷勤！你呢，永远像小鸭子一样乖乖掉进去！"

"希瑞斯我不信我又在和你为这个吵架！"莱姆斯压低声音，看起来很不高兴。"我在试着放下争端，好吗?我知道他对哈利不公平，他也永远不会克服波特和布莱克的问题，而且我真的不关心他是不是个傻瓜。我只是在做我的工作，我想专业一点，你能明白这一点吗？"

"专业一点是礼拜天一大早跑到他家去吗？"

莱姆斯重新把头埋进手里，抓过头发。

"好吧，希瑞斯，我今天和以后都不会去他家了。下次我会早点约他到学校讨论项目内容。"

希瑞斯重新坐直，轻叹一声，眼睛扫过客厅。

"对不起，月亮脸。你知道我每次都会失去理智，只要话题是关于那个…那个…"他吐出几个脏词，惹得莱姆斯皱了皱鼻子。"但是我是在担心你，老天！我看到你差点晕过去，呼吸都呼吸不上来，我的心快从嘴里跳出来了！我…我不能再失去你，月亮脸…"

莱姆斯伸出一只手紧紧抱住好友的肩膀。

"你不会这么容易甩掉我的，大脚板，"他们相视而笑，这时哈利进门看到他们的样子。

"哇！进展神速啊，哈?这次你们没有花很久时间也没有打破什么东西！"哈利嘲笑道。

"怎么了？"希瑞斯假装不屑。"我早就说过那个杯子是场事故！来点早餐，月亮脸?"

哈利和莱姆斯交换了逗乐的眼神，然后大笑起来。

* * *

【1】你没有猜错，就是Sirius。毕竟人文社没把Draco德拉科译为"天龙星"。虽然小天狼星很可爱很亲切，但是我一直觉得翻译人名还是尽量音译的好。。

【2】高尔GOL是巴西大众汽车公司在1981年设计的车型。上市之后，GOL历经了多次换代，创造了不俗的销售成绩。2003年，上海大众汽车公司将其引进了中国…废话少说，高尔价格在十万内吧。。总之（你们懂的）这里是要跟Malfoy的宝马比→v→

【3】Amy Lupin原著为Mione，为Hermione的昵称。应该读迈欧妮，但是既然有了听起来活泼聪明的赫敏，我还是忘了赫迈欧妮吧。。

【4】即Snuffles，火焰杯那本Sirius让哈利他们在不方便的时候称自己为"伤风"。但是—伤风好难听，狗狗还是叫嗅嗅吧（不是Niffler！）

【 】关于翻译欢迎大家给建议哦ovo~~~有通葡语西语的同道中人欢迎加入哦！


	4. 第三章 问题

**—**

 **第三章 问题**

 **—**

星期一终于到了。德拉科已经可以出门了。嘴唇已经恢复正常，只是比平时红一些，但眼睛还是一团糟。实际上它只是红了，但是在他苍白的皮肤上的效果真的是可怕地明显。出门前，德拉科往房间窗户瞅了一眼，看起来是会出太阳的天，感谢老天。他戴上墨镜，抓起书包和车钥匙，出门了。

幸运的是那天没有和信息系统班一起上的课。德拉科坐在前排—太羞耻了！—长椅的角落，取下眼镜。哲学老师走进教室。他摆弄刘海好让它遮住眼睛，对每个试图引起他注意的人低吼。他在班上令人害怕，受人尊敬，因而没有受到挑衅或被班里其他人打扰。除了潘西，这女孩坚持要坐在他的旁边，不时瞄他一眼，咕哝着抱怨他整个周末都躲着她。该死的波特！

德拉科希望父亲晚几天到家，所以当午餐时间没有在家里遇到父亲时大大松了一口气。洗了个澡，穿上湖绿色衬衫和灰色正装裤，系上五彩斑斓然而并不显眼的花领带。父亲总喜欢他把头发梳得一尘不染，不过如果运气还好，今天不会遇到父亲。

到了公司，他直奔办公室。

"下午好，娜塔莉。"穿过接待室时他向秘书打招呼。

"下午好，马尔福先生。"娜塔莉·普理查德很漂亮，尽管已经三十七岁了，而且有两个儿子。她高挑优雅，声音悦耳，笑容热情。

德拉科本盼着他的秘书是个天真的刚满十八岁的小姑娘，领口拉低，穿着迷你裙。当娜塔莉出现时他相当失望，然而其实她是个很棒的人，成熟而迷人。德拉科和她结成了深厚的友谊，实际上，他和她谈话比和自己母亲谈话自在多了。

走进办公室，放好公文包，坐上写字台。办公室又宽敞又舒服：中间有一张大桌子—整整齐齐，感谢娜塔莉—和几把软垫转椅；通往卫生间的边门；娜塔莉摆饰的几株植物；能够看到外面极小的车辆的明亮的落地窗；墙上有两幅画，一幅是美丽的蓝天绿地，一幅是深浅不一的无限的蓝色；卫生间对面靠墙是一张沙发和几把红色扶手椅。他喜欢在放松时用它们，一般就是打个小盹。

"我讨厌星期一。"他对天花板抱怨。

电话响了，他立刻拿起来。

"马尔福。"

"马尔福先生，我可以进来吗?"娜塔莉温柔谨慎的声音。

"可以。"德拉科挂掉电话，开始整理公文包，抽出几份尚待分析的报告。两声敲门声，然后门轻轻开了。

"您好。"娜塔莉的高跟鞋轻叩地毯，敲出闷闷的声音。关好门，她走过来递上几份文件。"这是今天马尔福先生交给您的，说是紧急文件。明天举行全员会议…"接过文件，德拉科甩开眼前的刘海，露出紫色的眼睛。"发生什么了，德拉科?"

"怎么了？"

"你的眼睛怎么了？"

德拉科咕哝几声，把头发别到耳后，露出整张脸。

"在学校惹祸了呗，还能是什么？"

"噢，德拉科…"娜塔莉双手叉腰，一脸谴责。"波特这次干了什么？"

德拉科半带讽刺地笑了一下，点头示意让她坐下。

"赢了周六的比赛，这就是他干的好事。我父亲要把我的皮剥了，一只紫色的眼睛和将要布满我雕刻般的躯体的红色伤疤比起来，算不了什么。"

娜塔莉笑他这既夸张又傲慢的描述。

"你在笑，是吗？这一点点都不好笑，娜塔莉。我必须为我们队赢这场比赛，你懂吗？这是我第一场比赛，我应该有个压倒性胜利的开始的，可是我却反被压倒了。我气昏了头，侮辱了他几个肮脏的朋友。我觉得从来没有看到他那么生气过。但是我打到他的鼻子了！"

娜塔莉摇摇头。

"有些东西比比赛重要，德拉科。你不应该那么看重它。"

"但是他看起来就是故意那么做的。再说了，我确定他就是故意的。他抢走了我的一切，娜塔莉！他抢走了我的荣耀，抢走了别人的赏识，抢走了我的名誉…真的。我受不了那个家伙做什么都要正确，一身正义，圣人一样，人见人爱，全都把他当偶像。我恨他！"德拉科已经站了起来，像困在笼中的老虎一般走来走去。

"淡定，德拉科！"娜塔莉想唤起他的理智，但男孩的眼睛已经闪耀着怒火，紧咬嘴唇。

"淡定?我也想淡定，可是我们在谈波特！我没法淡定！我那么努力让父亲高兴，你知道的，事无巨细，方方面面。我进了他给我选的大学，他给我挑的专业；我考高分让他自豪；我把他交给我的工作做到最好；我在会议上积极发言、参与合作，给盟友留下深刻印象；我对值得尊敬的人彬彬有礼，穿着得体，像一个真正的马尔福应该的那样冷淡和精明。但是那个疤脸来挡我的道了，让我什么都没有了，让我父亲为我蒙耻，让我降低到他的水平。完美的波特，受苦的孤儿，勤奋的学生，所有人的骄傲！他干了什么。什么都没有，完完全全什么都没有。他得到的一切都来自他那愚蠢的父母，而我在这里付出一切只为了让父亲注意到我！"

"德拉科？"娜塔莉谨慎地叫道。男孩停下，把脸埋在手里。

"看到了？就只有谈到他我才像个妒忌的愚蠢的小孩！"

德拉科坐下，深呼吸，努力驱除体中所有感情。

"我要怎么做，娜塔莉？"他谈生意般地询问。

"提个醒，德拉科，我觉得你对这个男孩有点痴迷。"德拉科皱皱眉，但是什么都没说。"你认识他的那一刻起，潜意识里就给他刻画了一个贬义的形象。你让自己被新闻牵着走，轻信流言，但是很多东西经过口口相传之后是会被扭曲的。人，远远不止是引据其名的文章，不止是我们耳熟能详的故事。人是复杂的，饱含压抑着的感情，充满秘密，而且比仅仅作为旁观者的我们所能知道的更加具体。如果我建议你忽视他我就是傻了—因为我知道对你来说这不可能—所以我要说的恰恰相反：去调查他。你渴求知道他的生活中发生了什么发现他的秘密，揭开他的神秘面纱，那么你应该满足这求知欲。试着去认识他，观察他，并对他的新的一面持开放态度。试着做到不偏不倚，忘掉你所知道的一切，或者想着你了解他并通过另一种眼光来看他。"

 _（原文好微妙啊~有如饥似渴感！ 直译是： 你对他的。。那么饥渴那么不解渴就别休息！）_

"娜塔莉，"德拉科摆出嘲讽的微笑，"如果你在建议我和他做朋友，我已经告诉过你…"

"不，德拉科，我不是说这个。我是叫你去观察他，调查他…"

"暗中监视他?"

"如果你非要这么说的话…但问题是，你应该寻找一个讨厌他的具体的原因，因为…德拉科，你知道的，我一直跟你说实话，你不知道…"

"我知道，娜塔莉，对此我很感激。现在有话快说！"德拉科变得不耐烦了。

"我不是什么心理医生，但是你知道我一直喜欢看这方面的书。我觉得吧，你对他的所有这些仇恨来自幼稚的原因：十一岁时你遭到了他的拒绝。"德拉科大受冒犯地用力哼了一声，但没有阻止她继续，"因此，要么你会找到讨厌他的真正原因，要么你会发现他不是你原来想象中的那个样子的。"

德拉科几次尝试张嘴辩解，但最终哼哼着用一只手撑住脑袋。

"知道吗娜塔莉，可能你是对的。我说的是可能！"娜塔莉在男孩的几乎承认面前强忍住不笑出来，"在你向我脑袋里灌满瞎猜后，我不得不向你证明他是那个我知道他就是的混账傻瓜。"

"好的很！我期待着呢！现在我留你独自对付这些报告啦，我再不去接电话它要响哑了！"

娜塔莉站起身来，走道门口。出去前，德拉科叫住了她。

"呃，娜塔莉？"

"嗯？"

"呃，"德拉科皱皱鼻子，"谢谢。"

"不客气，马尔福先生。我先告辞了。"她笑道，然后离开了办公室。

德拉科对着关上的门发了一会呆，还沉浸在万千思绪当中。最终他打开电脑，放上一曲舒缓的音乐《枪炮与玫瑰》，然后回到了那堆数量可观的文件报告中去。

 **— — —**

大约在下午五点钟，德拉科已经有点视力模糊，目之所及看得到极小的字母。头隐隐作痛，他已经不能好好思考了。德拉科揉了揉眼睛，把他的最后一份报告扔在一旁略显杂乱的文件堆上。他在椅子上伸了个懒腰，差点滑到桌子下面去。打个哈欠，起身，再伸一次懒腰，这才向门口走去。

"还有咖啡吗，娜塔莉?"

"有点，我刚刚做了些。"

德拉科走到咖啡桌旁，给自己来上一小杯。

"报告已经完成了？"娜塔莉问道，尽管知道上司不完成工作是不会走出办公室的，这通常发生在大约这个时候。

"嗯。如果你向把它们交到我父亲的办公室你现在可以去了。"

这时电话响了两声，显示是公司内部来电。

"普理查德，请问有什么可以帮到您的？哦，原来是你呀，伊莱莎，我会传达消息的。马上来，一会见。"她把听筒放回电话底座，面向正喝着第二小杯咖啡的德拉科。"马尔福先生到了，他要求见你。"

德拉科爆出一句脏话—娜塔莉假装没有听到—然后把刘海挡着紫色的眼睛前面。

"这样可以吗，娜塔莉？"

"你真觉得他不会注意到？"

"不。但是试试总没错，对吧？"他匆匆走进办公室抓起报告，然后立刻走出来。"我来递交它们，ok？"

"好的。祝你好运。"

德拉科离开接待室，来到走廊，向附近的一扇门走去。父亲的接待室和他的一样，除了那个有着小卷发、娃娃脸、低领口和迷你裙的女孩。

"您好，马尔福先生。马尔福先生在等您。"伊莱莎用尖细发腻的声音说道。

"谢谢，波普金。"德拉科迅速敲了两下门，然后打开。

卢修斯·马尔福的办公室和他的不一样，有着明显更大的桌子。空间也大得多，可能因为缺乏植物和沙发。窗户被窗帘遮住，使得办公室显得更昏暗而且不得不开灯。这里没有植物活的下来。卢修斯的座椅是多功能的—因此无需扶手椅—墙上挂满了证书和奖牌，还有一个专门的书架用来摆奖杯。

优雅地坐在椅子上，面向电脑平板显示器的，正是卢修斯·马尔福。他的面容和德拉科极其相似：苍白的皮肤，尖脸尖鼻子，薄薄的嘴唇和灰色冰冷的眼睛。不过他的面部线条更加突出，头发也更长一些—不同于可敬的企业家的一般形象。卢修斯尝试过让德拉科也把头发留长，不过被拒绝了。他已经够像父亲了，不想彻底成为一个廉价的复制品。他钦佩仰慕父亲无以复加，但想要被别人视为德拉科·马尔福而不仅仅是卢修斯·马尔福的儿子。

"你好，德拉科。"男人礼貌地打招呼，转过来面对儿子。

德拉科忍住把刘海扯开的冲动。他的脑袋阵阵发痛，在父亲的目光下他觉得很暴露，但他还是以父亲用过的口气礼貌地回答。

"您好，卢修斯。我已经完成您交给我的报告了。您是为这个叫我过来的吗？"

"坐下，德拉科。"男人对着面前的一张椅子点点头。

德拉科觉得手开始紧张地出汗了。他的父亲喜欢他展现出对商业的兴趣，那么…

"这次出差怎么样？"他问道。

"成果颇丰。没什么是我没有料到的。现在说说，报告结果怎么样了？"

"不尽人意。当然不是所有的团队，但有几支真的没有投入生产。我认为他们还在适应期。除此之外，我们收到了两封关于系统安全漏洞的投诉信。但是我已经想好明天的早会上要建议些什么了。您希望我现在把看法告诉您还是…"

"不需要。我相信你的能力。明天一次性告诉大家更好。说说别的，比赛怎么样了？"

"什么比赛？"结果知道会惹父亲生气，德拉科还是装傻。

"什么比赛，德拉科？"卢修斯回以冰冷的目光。

"哦，对…排球比赛。"德拉科低下头盯着指甲上一点白色污迹。"嗯，我们…弗林特那个笨蛋…我们输了。"

沉重的寂静落在他们之间。

"了解了。"卢修斯最终说道，但是德拉科还是不敢抬眼。"为什么，德拉科？不，等等，让我猜猜：波特？"

德拉科咬紧牙关。鼻孔喷张，嘴唇抿到几乎看不到了。

"你怎么忍得了这个，德拉科？你怎么能让自己被这个男孩这样羞辱？"

"问题就出在这里，父亲，"德拉科克制地说，但还是没有面对他，"我没忍住，我再也受不了了。如果就我一人比赛，我一定千方百计赢定他，可是我不能替整个队打！"

"德拉科，看着我。"德拉科抬起头，面向那汪冰冷的池水，"弄这么些头发挡着眼睛，你以为你在骗谁，嗯？"

德拉科扭了扭上唇，然后把头发夹到耳后。

"这是怎么回事？"

"这是我不服输的证据。"

"噢，那么你觉得输掉比赛还不够，再挨顿打才开心？"男人的声音危险地压低，"至少告诉我你把他打得更惨？"

"我打中了他的鼻子。"德拉科愤怒地说。波特最后是看起来比他好多了，可至少不是毫发无伤。

"打断了吗？"

德拉科抬起眉毛。

"不知道，总之流了很多血而且…"

"打断他鼻子了吗？"卢修斯咬牙坚持道。

"嗯，我觉得没有，但只是因为当时没时间，ok？"

卢修斯厌恶地叹了口气，在座椅上坐直。他带着明显的不满和失望望着儿子。

"回自己办公室去。"他命令道。

"是，先生。"德拉科尽量冰冷地回答道，然后头也不回地出去了。他碰到了伊莱莎·波普金，撞翻了几张纸张，但是既没有道歉，也没有停下来欣赏她蹲下来捡纸时的领口。光是看一眼他的表情，娜塔莉就不敢开口了。

甩上身后的门，他深吸几口气，然后才坐在电脑面前。他需要做点什么转移注意力，还有半小时才下班而他的脑袋像要爆炸一般。等着网络连接和登录进学校网站时，德拉科拿起电话，打给娜塔莉的分机。

"普理查德，请问有什么可以帮到您的？"

"有阿司匹林吗，娜塔莉？"

"有的。我这就拿过来。"

德拉科挂掉电话，直接点进新科技的页面，那里有篇新的文章等着他。在另一个窗口他输入用户名"斯莱特林王子"，登录进站。目光扫过在线用户，但他不需要继续找下去。接过娜塔莉带来的阿司匹林和一杯清水时，他收到了绿色字体的一条信息：

 **天使：** 嗨！

 **斯莱特林王子：** 嗨。看来昨天某人失手了，嗯?

星期天，德拉科在"天使"习惯更新文章的时间点进入了网站，却没有找到新文章。他等了至少两个小时，但是"天使"既没有更新也没有进站。

 **天使：** 是啊，凡事总有第一次…

 **斯莱特林王子：** 发生意外了?

 **天使：** 嗯，实际上昨天我教父差不多惩罚了我一天。他一直不准我开电脑。你已经读了那篇文章了？

其实德拉科的眼睛在"教父"这个词上停了一下，却没有理解它的含义。他的大脑没有深究那个词，而是转到另一个话题上。

 **斯莱特林王子：** 说实话我还没有读。你等几分钟,我读完就来跟你讲我的想法。怎么样？

 **天使：** 今天过的不顺?

 **斯莱特林王子：** 最坏的一天，老实说。

 **天使：** Ok，那我等你读。

德拉科打开一个新窗口，开始读那篇关于如何加强公司系统安全的文章。

 **斯莱特林王子：** 哇哦！好有意思啊。有些方法我真的完全猜想不到。这些方法已经实验证明，我是说，它们有效吗？

 **天使：** 嗯，今天下午，就在刚才，在一个大学老师帮忙下我测试了几个方法。好像都挺有效果，测试后我才发文章的。

德拉科越来越对这个男孩刮目相看了。一个新闻工作者，对科技感兴趣到亲自实验测试，他得多有上进心啊！他对这门科目有足够的了解，到能写文章的地步也就够了，现在还来做实验！

 **斯莱特林王子：** 哥们，这个对我明天的会议会很有用！我建议你对已完成阶段的系统的方法也作几个测试…

他们一直聊到下午六点才相互告别，并约好第二天有空再聊。跟娜塔莉告别后，德拉科带着稍微放松些的心情回家了。他不再头痛脑涨。他有了一番真正值得回忆的谈话。

 **— — —**

哈利在晚上六点二十回到家，发现门锁着。甩下书包找钥匙，开门后他发现冰箱上贴着一个便条。

 _亲爱的哈利，_

 _嗅嗅无聊了，我带它去散散步。你知道的，去公园走走，追追鸽子，在树边划划领地范围之类的…_

 _艾米莉做了巧克力蛋糕，你饿了可以吃。_

 _今天我想吃披萨，你觉得怎么样？_

 _我们马上就回，所以不要趁我们出去搞什么小聚会，ok？_

 _一会见，_

 _大脚板_

 _P.S. 嗅嗅也想签名。_

便条的一角有个箭头指示应该翻页查看。反面是一个巨大的动物爪子，看起来是用巧克力印泥盖的。

哈利笑了，打开冰箱找到一个淋满巧克力酱的蛋糕，是他喜欢的那种类型。它旁边是一块切好了的，上面用牙签临时搭了个小牌子，彩色糖霜装饰出"哈利"的字样。男孩笑着拿起他的特别蛋糕和一个小叉子走到房间去吃。

洗了个舒服的澡，哈利穿着短裤和宽松的T恤，盯着电脑发了几秒钟的呆，不自觉地揉揉他的头发，内心作着无声的斗争。最后他决定背对电脑，走向—赤着脚地—书房。他刚在钢琴前坐了下来，就听到手机铃声响了。哈利跑到他的浴室，并把它从要洗的裤子的裤兜翻出来。

"喂，罗恩！"

"哈利！你肚子痛？"他最好的朋友问道。

哈利轻轻笑着，走回书房。

"没，我只是找了半天手机。"

"啊，好吧。可别为闹肚子害羞，哥们。这完完全全正常。我自己就…"

哈利听到啪的一声，很可能是赫敏拍了他一巴掌，因为他能听见她嘟囔着责备道"罗恩！"

"好吧，赫敏和我打算租个电影看，你来吗？"

"好啊，不过你们不想…"

"太棒了，那我们十分钟内到，怎样？"

"好！"哈利笑着听到又一句气呼呼的"罗恩！"

刚放下手机，他就听到门开了，嗅嗅兴奋的叫声传来。不一会儿，它就进了书房，后面跟着一个终于有脸去把大胡子给刮了，只留下一个时髦的小山羊胡子的希瑞斯。两位，人类和犬类，都气喘吁吁，汗流浃背，毛发蓬乱，舌头外吐。

"嗨，哈利。看到便条了？"

"我看到了。蛋糕很好吃。"

希瑞斯作出要拥抱他的架势，不过哈利在钢琴凳上一缩。

"干嘛？我不是很好闻嘛！你躲我干什么，哈利？"

哈利做了个鬼脸，捂住鼻子。

"希瑞斯，罗恩和敏儿要来看电影，ok？"

"什么电影？"

"不知道，他们还没选。"

希瑞斯蹲下来抱住嗅嗅，把它的头转过来，这样，两张可怜的小狗脸都面向着哈利。

"我俩可以看不？"

哈利撅着嘴。

"如果你们表现良好…"

"听到没，嗅嗅？你要乖乖的，ok？"

嗅嗅吠了几声作为回答。

"他们在路上了吗？"希瑞斯问。

"嗯，如果他们还没选好电影，加上我们说的可是罗恩和赫敏，他们至少还要半小时后才能到。"

"啊！那我把莱姆斯也叫过来。不！最好是你把车借我，我去接他过来？"

"为什么不用你的摩托？"哈利嫉妒地问。

"因为如果我用摩托，他可能以我不遵守车速限制为由拒绝跟我过来。你觉得呢，哈利？"他气呼呼地说，"我超速了？真是诽谤！"

哈利觉得最好还是不要回答。他能想象到他的头发会乱成怎样，如果他冒险不带头盔去跟教父兜风…超车和闯红灯等等就更不用说了。

"好吧，我借给你。不过你得先洗个澡，你臭死了！"

"听到了吗，嗅嗅？你臭死了！"希瑞斯跺跺脚，追着狗从长廊跑向他的房间。

"还说自己老了，哼！"哈利一边想着，摇摇头，又把心思放回到钢琴上。弹了四十分钟后，赫敏和罗恩到了。三个人跑到厨房去爆爆米花。不久希瑞斯带着撅着嘴的莱姆斯到了，这位在嘟囔着"星期一大晚上的还被拖出家门！"之类的。不过他的坏脾气很快消失了，因为大家都在大笑中观看《小姐好白》(White Chicks)，嚼着爆米花，喝着汽水。赫敏和罗恩在看到电影中的好几段都脸红了，但是其他人都装着没看见，以免他们更尴尬。看完电影后，希瑞斯点了披萨—没管莱姆斯关于健康饮食的埋怨—大家享用后以巧克力蛋糕作为餐后甜点。

哈利带着脸上停不下的笑容去上床睡觉。好久没有和好朋友们玩得这样痛快了！希瑞斯确实有道理，不过这真吓人：收到希瑞斯·布莱克的明智的建议？好吧，大概莱姆斯的努力最终开始见效了。说起那两个傻瓜，哈利可以想象到希瑞斯现在脸上挂着多大的笑容，躺在房间里回想今晚的欢声笑语和电影里的滑稽桥段。他差不多是逼着莱姆斯留在家里过夜，拒绝带他回家，还藏起了车钥匙免得哈利能送他。除此之外，他还向赫敏吼了一下，当她张口—可能想要—提供顺风车。

哈利在巨大的双人床的一角躺好，笑着进入梦乡。


	5. 第四章 暗察

—

 **第四章 暗察**

—

像往常一样，德拉科起床时脾气暴躁。他把枕头砸到不停响铃的手机上。昨晚他睡的挺早，大概十一点就上床了，但就算这样他也不乐意早上六点半起。他摇摇晃晃地走到卫生间，洗了洗脸，检查那只眼睛周围红色的痕迹。如果仔细观察还是能看到的，但是已经可以忽略它了。

德拉科刷好牙，洗了个澡，穿上牛仔裤和黑衬衫—当然都是名牌的。那些个下等的衣服是不能穿在这贵族式的躯体上的。他梳好还湿着的头发，然后用手拍弄了两下，好像在警告头发不准干的乱七八糟—其实他知道这是不可能的。

手机响了起来，于是他起身查看。已经收到了五条潘西的未查看短信，刚刚来的是第六条。他再一次忽略掉它们。拿起车钥匙，他出门了。经过餐厅时，母亲点了点头表示道别。她早就不再浪费时间来劝儿子吃早餐了。

天空乌云密布，当德拉科最后一分钟踏进教室时，开始下起了蒙蒙细雨。有着七十个座位的大教室已经坐的满满当当。刚抬脚进门，他就看见了潘西他们，克拉布和高尔大大咧咧地挥着手，指着他们中间的空座位。"可悲"，德拉科想着，翻了个白眼，斜嘴吹开一道刘海，那飘扬的细细发丝引起几声女生们的叹息。然后，往四面八方生长的凌乱黑发撞入他的视线。数学课时和信息系统班以及对外贸易班一起上的，所以黄金三人组可以傻笑着凑在一起聊天。

"可悲"，他再一次想着。波特后数第三个座位是空着的，他想起了娜塔莉的建议："调查他。"还没再多加考虑，就有人在他背后清了清喉咙，让他转过身去。

"马尔福先生，如果不介意，能否坐好？"一个三十八岁左右的男人，个子高高，黑发油腻，深色的眼睛像无尽的井，此刻正面无表情地看着他，不过他的声音暗含一些讽刺。

西弗勒斯·斯内普是他的教父，不过他坚持着正式的社交，严明的纪律。对德拉科来说这没什么问题，只要他在圣诞和生日时送他很棒的礼物就行…

"不好意思，老师。"德拉科最终逼着自己走入教室，双脚把他带到那个几秒钟前看到的空座位。他听到潘西失望地低低尖叫了一声。

斯内普进来后整个教室就安静了下来。大家开始从书包里拿出学习资料。

"收起你们的资料，"老师命令道，而非一声礼貌的"早上好！"，"只有铅笔和橡皮可以留在桌面，你们有一场突击测验。我还需要说什么吗？"他恶意地补充道，引起学生们各种紧张的反应。

不过德拉科毫无不安之感。他对数学总是得心应手。他看到波特身边的韦斯莱凑过去讲小话，于是竖起耳朵听着。

"老兄，我完了，"红发男孩哀嚎道，"我上节课完全没听懂！我还指望着你今天给我解释呢！"

"嘿！"格兰杰生气道，"我已经给你全部讲过一遍，你保证说已经听懂了，罗恩！"

"嗯，有些更有趣的东西需要我的注意力，比如你的眼睛，你的头发，你的嘴巴…"

格兰杰努力一边做出严肃的样子，一边遮掩脸上的红晕，德拉科翻了个白眼。斯内普开始从教室另一头分发试卷。

"我传答案给你，罗恩。"听到圣人波特保证去作弊，德拉科睁大了双眼。韦斯莱松了口气笑了一声，不过格兰杰又一次插话了：

"不，哈利！斯内普会给你记过的！"

"但是罗恩呢，敏儿?"

"是啊！我呢？"韦斯莱质问道，德拉科轻蔑地哼了一声。

格兰杰和他的反应一模一样。老师越来越近了，他们不停小心翼翼地往绷着脸的男人那里看。

"哼！好吧，我传答案给你，罗恩"，女孩让步了。"但是如果我们被抓到我发誓会和你分手！"

韦斯莱欠起身来在坐在前排的女友脸上印上一吻。德拉科假装反胃想吐。

"哈利，"红发男孩说道，"今晚来我们家吃饭吗？妈妈会做鸡排，叫我请你和希瑞斯过来。"

"嗯，抱歉啊罗恩。今天七点半我要训练，没空…"

"不错啊，波特，"德拉科想着，"只要能逃过兔子巢里的家庭晚宴，什么借口都是好的。那一定很可怕！"

"哦，好吧…那你下次再来…"红发男孩努力不显失望。

"聊天结束了？"老师用恶毒的声音低低问道，"我已经可以把试卷发给小姐和先生们了，还是我应该在你们做之前就打好分？"

"不用，先生。"又惊又吓的韦斯莱低声道。

西弗勒斯·斯内普给三人组投去最后一个深深不快的眼光—针对波特有个升级版的—然后继续分发试卷。德拉科把注意力转到考试，不再关注面前的三人组。在结束计算的几分钟前，他看到一张小纸条被偷偷传给韦斯莱的桌子。结束答题后，他向上看有没有漏掉哪道题目，把所有题仔细重算一遍是没有意义的，不过波特看起来不这么想。他反复重算他的答案，细细寻找小错误。德拉科微微冷笑，想着波特会得到一个多大的零蛋—如果他在分解步骤翻了一个小小的错误，而这种小错误在德拉科身上是可以被完美地容忍的。

德拉科是最早交试卷的几个之一。他离开教室走向楼上去上法律课。路上他想起了波特主动要给朋友传答案。没想到这个正义维护者会干出这么邪恶的事来。可能娜塔莉说对了，也许关于那个男孩，他还有很多需要去了解，了解你的敌人很有好处。他还想起今晚他会有排球训练。行政管理班上场比赛失败了，还没到下个比赛，不需要这么早训练，况且他们要让出场地给下个月有比赛的信息系统班和会计班。不过，德拉科觉得今晚是个绝佳的机会，可以把他的观察才能付诸实践。他现在有了个新的研究对象，这个研究对象的名字叫做哈利·波特。

— — —

德拉科带着胜利的笑容来到接待室。他停在娜塔莉的面前，傲慢地看着她的眼睛，等她提问。

"那么，会议开的怎样？"

"不错。"他轻蔑地说，"我的想法获得了鼓掌，我被任命和一支队伍合作一个测试项目。如果测试结果让人满意—我确信它会—那么项目会被所有编程团队采用。现在，这不是什么新鲜事，对吧亲爱的？我们俩都知道我会得到大家认可。完美永远是公认的。"

"太棒了，恭喜你！"娜塔莉慈母般地微笑。

他讽刺地轻笑一声，朝她眨了眨眼，大摇大摆地走进他的办公室。

"啊，我今天不想被打扰，ok？"他关门前补充道。

然后他走向桌子打开电脑。

斯莱特林王子：下午好，天使！

天使：哇这么兴奋！你也下午好！

斯莱特林王子：老兄，我要为上次的材料向你致以诚挚的谢意。你的主意在我今天和合伙人的会议上成功了。但是，非常不好意思，荣誉都归了我…

他差点写上他成功地取悦了他的父亲，但是又觉得这样显得很傻。

天使：噢，太棒了！荣誉那些你别担心，我不在乎。只是知道我的研究有成效就足以让我开心了。测试结果怎么样？

斯莱特林王子：实际上，你的方法正式投入使用以前，我还要测试几个项目，但是我相信一切都会进展完美。既然你说已经测试过了，我对它很有信心。

天使：谢啦，老兄。但是别信我太多，好吗？你的团队是专业化的，我只是一个好奇的初学者。

只是一个好奇的初学者！德拉科不得不承认，这个男孩似乎没有假装谦虚。他真的存在吗？他是否是他绝望的想象下的产物?

斯莱特林王子：你已经开始下一篇文章的调查了吗？

天使：我在试着。我刚刚才开始找呢，还找不到方向…

斯莱特林王子：昨天又被惩罚了？你昨晚没上线。

德拉科永远不会承认，他昨晚花了好长一段时间，假装不关心地浏览着没用的网页，却每隔几分钟就检查一下聊天窗口看看他是否出现了。最终确定他不会出现后，德拉科去租了个电影一个人在家庭影院看—只是为了说明一下，家庭影院在他的房间里。往常他会叫上潘西来一起看（或者更好地说是：不看），但是他没耐心忍受她惹人讨厌的细小声音。他不记得最后一次认真看完整场电影是什么时候了，但是这次他做到了。随着心情选了个《怒火救援》(Man on Fire)，他本以为看完电影他会产生端着机关枪侵入波特家中的愿望，不料在影片最后却差点哭的像个小女孩。我说了"差点"吗？嗯，"差点"很重要。

天使：是啊，实际上我正遵从着建议，稍微远离电脑一点。我正试着自我再教育，你知道的。我发现我之前太沉浸在自我的世界里了，太封闭自己。

斯莱特林王子：那你都干了些什么来消磨时间？

天使：我学了阵音乐，然后和朋友看看喜剧，吃吃爆米花，喝喝汽水。然后我吃了披萨，你相信吗？大星期一的就吃披萨和巧克力蛋糕！这是打破惯例的最好尝试，我感受到了很久都没有的活力。

太好了，看来他有些有趣的朋友。现在，想象一下德拉科和克拉布和高尔做同样的事情。他们会完全看不懂电影里的笑话，把爆米花吃的满房间都是，然后一人举着两个披萨。想来也挺好玩…他也曾打破常规，远离那些白痴，但并未因此感到充满活力。

斯莱特林王子：看起来真的很有趣。但是，等等，你说你学音乐？

天使：对，我从十六岁开始学钢琴。你喜欢钢琴吗？

德拉科的下巴差点掉到桌子上。他停下来好好反思了一下，这个男孩是否真的存在。

斯莱特林王子：我喜欢？老兄，我爱极了钢琴！我会拉点儿吉他，但是我父亲从不让我学…他说学习音乐不务正业，放张CD听更实际。

天使：但是还来得及啊！根据你跟我说的，看起来你职业生涯走的很好，是时候给自己匀点时间出来，做自己喜欢做的事，不然工作方面那么努力使为了什么？再说了，你的父亲不会阻止一个—多少?24或25岁的？—儿子去做他喜欢的事。我有说错吗?

大错特错，事实上。德拉科早已忘记他曾撒过的愚蠢的小谎了。他差点后悔没能对这个男孩开诚布公。但是谁能保证另一个不也在撒谎？尽管从某种意义上他不相信这种可能，他还是感觉稍微心安理得了些。

斯莱特林王子：你说的很有道理，但是说的容易做的难…对了，我的肚子在向我要求你刚刚说的巧克力蛋糕了。目前为止我只喝过一小杯咖啡。我愿不惜一切代价来一块美味的戚风蛋糕…

天使：嗷…别这么说，我也想吃蛋糕了可是已经没有了…

德拉科发现这是他们第一次聊天使写的文章以外的话题，却也同样令人愉快。

— — —

晚上七点半，德拉科冒着雨来到大学体育馆。他不怎么习惯这种环境，因为他的朋友都不是运动的类型。潘西不只是瘦的可怕，还只吃素食，看见汉堡就要惊恐无比。克拉布和高尔，好吧，以他们优越的大肚皮，德拉科怀疑他们是否能看清所有的"部位",如果不借镜子的帮助的话。

体育馆的墙是玻璃墙，人们能够清晰地看见外面的食堂和巨大的礼堂。在一个跑步机上，往对面能够从上往下看到排球场。这正是德拉科所做的，在他去更衣室换好衣服—套上一条黑色百慕大短裤和一件饰有黑龙的灰色小背心—之后。

训练刚刚开始，德拉科观察着波特的策略。认出他来太容易了，看他那头乱发—太滑稽了！队员们两两分组进行训练，奥利弗·伍德，他们的队长，指挥着他们。由于距离遥远，体育馆里又有人在放音乐，他喊向队友们出的话德拉科听不清。他平静地在跑步机慢跑着。

嗯，到目前为止没什么新鲜的。伍德看起来在批评每一个人，除了波特。哼，这个马屁精！德拉科开始认真观察起波特的技巧来，分析它们来找错误。不过，半小时之后，他加快了跑步速度并皱起了眉头。没有错误！他以前坚信波特以他作为波特的身份进的球队，好给名次落后的队伍带来声望。他给球队带来了人气，提高了队伍士气，他的成功都来自团队的良好协作或者那天是他的幸运日。这些可能真的发生过，但事实上，这个男孩令人难以置信。他好像在为自己打球，同时又在为球场同一侧的队员们打。他的反应能力相当惊人。到目前为止，他没有犯下一个错误，好像能猜测球落下的精确位置，每一次跳跃都充满决心，而看起来又那么轻盈。这怎么可能做到？

德拉科感觉自己的腿在抗议了。如果再迫使他的肌肉运动下去，他将不得不抽着筋提早离开这里。慢慢减缓跑步速度，他喝了一口旁边放着的矿泉水。波特看起来也口干舌燥，满脸通红，衬衫黏在身上。他向伍德提出中场休息，然后坐到看台上，边喝着水。队长从球场另一侧撤出最好的球手，然后继续每边一个选人休息。所有的球员都把衬衫脱了，除了波特—德拉科觉得这很合理，因为他瘦小的躯干大概会让观众失望。

看台上有两群女孩在观看，还有一两个年纪稍大的男孩松散地坐着。离波特最近的那三个女孩在窃窃私语，笑作一团，还不时朝波特投去贪婪的目光，但男孩好像没有注意到。"真是个愚蠢的智障，光盯着一群大汗淋漓的男人跑跳，不懂得欣赏就在身边的风景！"女孩们终于决定靠近他。那个蠢货居然站起来跟他们打招呼，他明明可以让她们弯下腰，这样，行贴面礼时他就可以趁机欣赏她们的领口了。她们在拉着波特聊天，但据德拉科看来，要么波特对此不感兴趣，要么他在欲擒故纵。当一个穿着极其紧身的迷你牛仔裙的女孩失手把个什么小玩意儿掉到地上并弯腰去捡时，德拉科差点失声大笑出来。然后，让德拉科大为惊讶的是，波特把注意力又转回了运动场，而不是去检查那个女孩内裤的颜色。她们还想跟他火热起来，但伍德又叫他了，于是他一副完全不在乎的样子跟她们道别然后离开了。德拉科很想把头撞在跑步机显示屏上。顺便一提，他已经很累了，而训练似乎还要很久。

（作者是巴西人，他们初次见面时行贴面礼表示亲切友好。两人头部靠近,双方脸颊轻碰,同时嘴巴发出"啵啵"的声音。巴西大多地区是一边两下。）

他走到一旁刚刚被空出来的健身自行车边，然后继续分析活下来的男孩的行为。要么他太天真了—德拉科真的很怀疑这一点—要么他是同性恋。好吧，第二个选项他也没法相信，因为他曾见过那男孩与女孩们在一起。在十六到十七岁之间的一段短暂的时间里，他和韦斯莱家的小女儿恋爱时看起来特别幸福。但是，那为什么他对那些几乎跳到他腿上的女孩子们那么冷漠？难道他在找某个女孩…特别的？娴静的？羞怯的？呸，这太可笑了…

他们继续热火朝天地训练。过了一阵，波特的腿抽筋了，于是伍德让他再去坐下休息休息。男孩又抓起矿泉水瓶，而德拉科发现自己也渴了。那群女孩已经离开了，只剩下三个男孩子和一个女孩子。这个女孩站起来，走向波特，端端正正地坐在他的旁边。也许她就是那个娴静矜持的女孩？至少她穿着得体，看起来也挺羞涩胆怯的。波特和她聊天更自在，还能逗她笑。女孩好像沉醉了似的，一刻也不能把眼睛从他身上移开。不过德拉科不能对波特说同样的话，他正分心于观看训练和与女孩聊天中。

"好吧，波特，这次又出了什么问题呢？"他讽刺地想着，一边悠闲地踏着自行车。女孩告别离开，波特回到训练当中。不过他又犯抽筋了，而没有了队伍之星，训练也没法继续了。波特坐在地上抱着小腿肚，拒绝了队友们一再要求的帮忙。"典型！他就是这么自满自足！"男孩一个人留在操场上，脱下鞋袜，然后开始做拉伸运动。他像只猫一般伸长躯干，膝盖笔直着抓住脚尖，做着放松运动。不得不承认，他看上去身体条件很好，动作灵活，肯定经常有练习。德拉科在心里记上，要改善自己的健康状况—谁知道呢，说不定可以超过他。

当波特终于收拾好他的东西并走向更衣室时，德拉科觉得他也该走了。不过他停留了一会儿，盯着那扇男孩消失其后的门。波特应该是一个人在更衣室里。娜塔莉跟他说过，他得更多地了解对方的习惯，而他开始意识到她说的也许有道理。既然已经开始了观察这个男孩，德拉科感觉自己得一路走到底，他得找出些真正能证明他对这男孩的理论的东西来。

德拉科抓起他的书包和水瓶，然后走出体育馆，直奔更衣室。在楼梯上走向球场更衣室时，带着湿气的风和雨水的味道飘到他脸上。就像他想的那样，除了一个把头塞在柜子里的波特，那里没有别人。波特只围了条毛巾在腰上，几滴小水滴顺着他的头发掉到脖子和背上。德拉科停在门口，等着被注意到，却没有去吸引对方的注意力。波特关上了衣柜，把换洗的衣服放在身后的板凳上，站到门的对面，似乎并没有注意到另一个人的存在。

德拉科不由得观察起对方的身体来。看着只围了一条毛巾的波特，德拉科翻查他的大脑，回忆是否有看到过赤裸上身的波特。发现没有后，他现在自问：自己以前为什么会觉得波特骨瘦如柴呢？他很瘦，是的，但是那是一种与他中等身高相配的优雅苗条。德拉科常能看到的是完全暴露在垒球服外的手臂，现在他才注意到它们包裹着适度而线条分明的肌肉。好吧，他没必要注意到全部，不是吗？毕竟，他干嘛要去盯着一个男人呢？现在，是不一样的：他在研究分析另一个人的身体。

男孩的胸部平坦无毛发，运动训练带来的肌肉铺陈其上。小腹平直有型，肚脐下方覆盖着几根毛发，柔软的白色毛巾遮住了更多。肩膀是少数比他自己的更宽大的部位，胯部相比之下显得更窄些。

波特拿起一条黑底白线的短裤，在毛巾下穿好它，然后从腰上取下毛巾擦头。他疯了，在德拉科看来。这么心不在焉地换衣服，都没注意自己正在被人观…但看到男孩圆圆的大腿时，德拉科的思路断掉了。从上到下粗壮厚实，胫骨部位比例得当。看那屁股！笔直挺立，坚实有力…又厚又…

"等等，我在看波特的屁股？"男孩穿上了宽松的军绿色运动裤，德拉科才从他的遐想中醒过来。好吧，他只不过是在比较黑发男孩和他自己的身体罢了。就是这样。仅此而已。现在，何必为自己的良心辩解不停，既然它是最纯粹的真相呢？德拉科不得不承认自己看错了他。他怎么能犯这么大的错？可能因为波特总穿大号又松垮的衣服，让他看起来可笑地瘦小和笨手笨脚。但为什么那些女孩子们显然能从他滑稽的衣服底下看出这个来？ "好吧，可能因为她们是女孩子吧。"脑袋里一个邪恶的小声音回答道。

波特穿上了卡其布衬衫—宽大的—然后开始穿运动鞋。德拉科觉得他最好现身了，因为他可不觉得被波特发现自己在兴致勃勃地看着他是个好主意。

"嗷，是你啊？"他拖长着声音轻蔑地说，好像在考虑是否应该进去。

波特抬起一根眉毛看着他，模仿他厌恶的表情，之后把注意力放回到了收拾书包上，把他的东西装进去。

"不，是复活节兔宝宝，马尔福。"他听起来与其说在讽刺，不如说更像疲惫。 "我刚刚训练完垒球，所以我有理由在这里。你呢？"

"好吧，"德拉科走进来，把书包放在长凳上，坐下开始脱鞋，"我刚刚在健身房，公共更衣室臭得要死，所以我来这看看能不能找到个透气点儿的环境，不过看来我错了。"

"你可不像要窒息的样子，在我看来。如果你那厌恶的脸不是和往常一模一样，我甚至可能要担心了。"

德拉科眯起眼睛，撅起嘴唇，但还是决定不回击。他有了个更好的主意。他要做个测试，看波特不理睬女孩子的原因是不是他的性取向。如果德拉科能证明波特是同性恋，那娜塔莉会不会认为这是个厌恶他的合理原因？他站起来，脱掉衬衫，像猫一样舒展身体，然后面对着波特。什么都没有。没有鬼鬼祟祟的偷看，男孩甚至没从他的书包里抬起眼睛来。德拉科哼了一声。波特终于收好了书包，起身把它甩到背上。

"终于收好了！"德拉科讽刺地报怨着。"我还以为你要留在这里看我洗澡呐！"

波特翻了个白眼，冷笑一声。

"真抱歉让你失望了，马尔福，但不是全世界都喜欢对着你流口水，ok？我对自己的身体很满意，我不嫉妒任何人，你在那炫耀是没有用的。"

"嘿，我没有在炫耀！"德拉科生气地握紧双拳。

"啊，没有？那你这场脱衣服的表演是为了什么？你白得只是看看都灼伤了眼睛！"

"喂，你个粗野的东西。我的皮肤是白皙，是优雅高贵的。不过我真不指望你能明白什么叫做优雅，照你这么粗俗的样子看来。"德拉科向他走去，距离近得可以碰到他，但又远得足以躲开一拳。

波特哼了一声，向前一步：

"听着，马尔福，我知道你疯了般地想要我在你'白皙'的皮肤上再做个紫色的标记，"马尔福瞪大了眼睛，脑海中浮现出波特像吸血鬼般在他脖颈处吸吮的图像，不过这并不是这位要讲的，"但我不想又打你一顿。你侮辱别人的话都说到没库存了，你在重复了。这很累人，你知道吗？跟你争论这么幼稚的东西已经不好玩了。你长大以后就会明白我在讲什么了。安安静静地过你的生活，让我也安安静静地过我的！忘了我的存在，ok？"

德拉科的下巴掉了下来。他…他哑口无言，不知如何反驳。这算什么，当他长大以后？什么叫侮辱他不好玩？不过有人跑进了更衣室，免除了他的回答。

"哈利！哈利，有个…"黑人男孩进来时还讲得很激动，不过他发现周围紧张的气氛后变得磕磕巴巴了。"噢，呃…嗯…"

波特只是转身背向德拉科。

"说吧，李。"

"噢，哈利，我刚刚才知道。我们学校要和德姆斯特朗比垒球了！他们正在为比赛组建一个特别队伍，召集大学所有专业里的最好的球手。你得去报名，哈利！"

"怎么回事？"德拉科的眼睛放光了。

波特轻蔑地看了他一眼，然后重新转向李·乔丹，他垒球队的队友。

"我们走，李。"

两人边聊边离开了更衣室。德拉科的脸上绽放了一个歪笑。他一定要进这个队！他得向所有人展示他是个极佳的球手，和波特一样优秀。他一定会进这个队，不然，他的名字就不叫德拉科·马尔福。

他洗了个澡，换好衣服。雨已经停了，但是停车场还有许多水洼。他给自己的白色宝马解了锁，坐了进去，放一张舞曲CD，调到刚好可以让街上行人颤抖的音量，系上安全带，然后启程。离开停车场的时候他的脑袋还在被一堆想法刺痛—和波特的新一轮吵架以及和德姆斯特朗的比赛消息—这时他看到波特正在和乔丹道别，一边走向自己的车。他看向波特刚刚解锁的银色高尔边的柏油路，看到了一片水洼。好极了！

薄唇上挂着疯狂的笑容，他停下车，转到一档，然后加速行驶。德拉科高速开过水洼，两边溅起高高的水花。他看着波特沐浴后的一脸震惊和难以置信，不由得哈哈大笑。从后视镜里他看到男孩有几秒钟的犹豫，然后望向自己湿透了的衣服，狠狠地跺脚，水花四处飞溅。没有什么能比这个场景更能让他心情好转了。而波特还说这不好玩，啧啧啧…


	6. 第五章 坦白

—

 **第五章 坦白**

—

星期三总是很忙。Draco的头几节课上的是经营管理理论。米勒娃·麦格老师是位看起来—而且不仅仅是看起来—很严厉的女士。这节课专给行政管理班上，所以德拉科免不了要和他的朋友们坐在一块儿。他不得不忍受来自潘西的歇斯底里发作—音量很低，感谢老师—直到麦格点了这女孩的名叫她专心，这也没持续多久。因此到了下课时，潘西已经安静了很多，甚至忘了她原来打算再也不看德拉科一眼，还跟着他来到了教师办公室。德拉科询问了有关垒球新队的情况并报了名。这周六进行选拔比赛。他趁机说服马库斯·弗林特（他们的队长，也报了名）预订了当晚的球场以便他们训练。

课间结束后，他们走到一楼去上和信息系统班、对外贸易班一起的课。老师还没来，他们就靠在门边的墙上等着。德拉科闭上了眼睛，明显不愿意被任何人打扰。之前他还放心地以为潘西了解了这一点，直到一股难闻的烟雾侵入他的肺部，让他差点窒息。他睁开眼，发现潘西的嘴里叼着根烟。

"潘西，你个笨蛋！"德拉科粗鲁地从女孩手中夺过香烟。"我得跟你讲多少次，不要在一个马尔福旁边抽烟，你这只貘？还有，你明明知道…"

"…大学里禁止吸烟。"一个女声补充道，但不是潘西的。

德拉科转过头来，看到了格兰杰，旁边跟着韦斯莱和波特，显然了。太棒了，现在他们觉得在抽烟的是他了。不过比起为自己辩解，德拉科有了个更好的主意。他把烟放进嘴里，小心地吸着，不真正吸进去那肮脏的烟雾，然后把它吐到女孩的脸上。她开始不停咳嗽。波特看起来很愤怒，把她往后拉。

"我们进去吧。"他说道。而韦斯莱满脸通红，正鸣笛喷气。

"喂，你这肮脏的…"韦斯莱作势要扑到德拉科身上，不过卢平老师恰好在这时出现了。

未等老师靠近他们，德拉科就把香烟丢在地上，踩灭了它，向他们抛去一个戏谑的眼神，然后走进了教室。这之后他才允许自己偷偷地咳嗽，坐在靠近门的位置上，努力不去想这个玩笑缩短了他生命的多少分钟。

"大男孩！我不知道你也开始抽烟了！"潘西小声尖叫道。

德拉科翻了个白眼，又咳了一下。

"闭上你的嘴巴，混蛋。"潘西看起来困惑又受伤。"给我点口香糖，或者糖果，泡泡糖，随便什么东西，只要把这可怕的味道从我嘴里除掉。"

她闪电般地递给他一颗薄荷口香糖。德拉科观察着黄金三人组走进教室，坐在离他们挺近的位置上。

"早上好！"卢平走进教室，一边打着招呼一边把他的东西放在教师用桌上。"今天来堂小测验。请你们两人或三人一组，等下我会布置下练习。

德拉科又翻了个白眼。他当然会说三人一组了！他对波特就是那么纵容…德拉科永远不会承认，但他觉得卢平是个好老师，尽管他格调低下。他穿着破破烂烂的衣服，没有任何地位或身份。一个患哮喘病的人生输家，就像他常常认为的那样。他怎么可以尊重这样一个人？

这时他听到旁边椅子拖动的声音，潘西已经端坐在他旁边了。他哼了一声，但什么也没有说，反正他也不得不自己一个人完成练习。他观察着三人组调整座位，格兰杰背对着他，波特和韦斯莱半侧着，三个人面对面。波特给另外两人分了泡泡糖然后自己开始嚼着，格兰杰则抄着黑板上的练习。

"给，潘西。"德拉科把纸和笔递给她。"看看你是不是至少能把要求抄下来，反正你别的什么也不会。"

"啊，好难看的纸！我这有印着小熊维尼的，等一下下。"

"不，潘西。我就是要这张难看的纸。这又不是什么可笑的爱的小卡片，这是统计学。"

"噢，大男孩！这是在暗示我要用小熊维尼的纸给你写一张爱的小卡片吗？"

"闭嘴，快抄！"

德拉科再次把注意力转移到三人组上，竖起耳朵听。

"…钩住你了，伙计。"红发男孩调皮地说。

"我知道。"波特不太感慨地说道。"我也没有傻到注意不到，但是我不想跟她有什么。她太大胆了，盯着我好像要用眼睛吃了我一样！"

"我也觉得他不适合你，哈利。"格兰杰边抄边说，"但是帕瓦蒂呢？她是个好女孩，最近一直盯着你。"

"是啊，她昨天来看我训练了。"波特疲惫地叹了口气，"我不知道…"

"她很漂亮，哈利。虽然没拉文德那么漂亮，但…嗷！"韦斯莱挨了女友一掐，德拉科轻蔑地笑了。"我只是把我想的给说出来，唉！这个国家的言论自由在哪里？"

"她喜欢你，哈利，而这很重要。"格兰杰推论道，"我觉得你应该给她一次机会。如果没成，耐心…"

波特一手撑着下巴，眼神迷离。

"怎么了，伙计？"韦斯莱把德拉科心里的问题问出来了。

"不知道，罗恩。我这样挺好的，你知道的，一个人。我不想找个女朋友。也许我在等待一种不存在的感情，可能我挺冷淡、挺无情的，但我知道最近不管是对她还是对别人我都没有任何感觉。"

德拉科忍不住觉得那种态度至少挺可笑的。接几个吻需要有什么感情吗？

"别忘了你答应过希瑞斯起码会试一试。"格兰杰说。

"是啊…我想试一试也没什么坏处吧。"波特认输道。

他们沉默了一会，波特看起来在考虑有些话该不该说。最后他决定说出来：

"金妮怎么样了？"他问红发男孩。

"噢，有趣。"德拉科想道。"看来我找到他这么无动于衷的真正原因了，他还爱着那个红头发！"

"又和科林吵架了。"韦斯莱做了个鬼脸，答道，"现在待在家里愁眉不展，不管谁靠近她都要被踢开。我觉得你应该把握机会，给她展现一下你的魅力，伙计。"他充满希望地补充道。

波特冷笑一声。

"如果他们不是已经吵了五十多次了…"

"确实如此。"韦斯莱又灰下心来。"每次和好后他们好像就更腻歪了，看着都恶心。"

格兰杰之前还一直保持安静，现在发话了。

"哈利，你真的认为自己还喜欢着她妈？"

"老实说，我觉得即使我们复合，事情也变得不一样了。而我真的不相信我们还能复合。我爱上的是金妮那种成熟而坚定的女人形象，而这种形象始终在我脑海里挥之不去。我会把所有女孩拿来跟她做对比，然后，显然了，找不到一个上眼的。"

"就是啊，我也正是这么想的，哈利，"女孩说道，"这真的是你想要的吗？另一个跟她一模一样的女孩？"

"不，我会受不了从这个女孩的每个举动中看到金妮，我会想起过去，想起我犯的错，想到我怎样像一个傻瓜一样让她从我的生活中离开…不过我们现在能不能不聊这个了？"

波特在座位上找了个更舒服的姿势，开始吹泡泡糖。"砰！砰！"德拉科暗暗祈祷着，看着那泡泡慢慢变大。

"今天要做点什么吗，哈利？"韦斯莱问。

波特单手在空中弹奏了几下作为回应。韦斯莱看起来很是满意，而德拉科皱起眉头，思考着那意味着什么，不过他马上就分心了—泡泡终于破掉了，糊了波特一脸。

德拉科大笑起来，但是他很快就不笑了。他看到那三人也开始开心地笑了起来，格兰杰帮着波特擦掉嘴边的泡泡糖，而波特也觉得这很有趣。突然之间德拉科就觉得这不再有趣了。

— — —

在一间状似小型机房的房间里，哈利正坐在一台电脑前。绕着墙还有九台电脑，其中五台被占用了。还差几分钟就晚上六点了，他终于能回家洗个澡了。这一天都没出太阳，却相当闷热。空调开着，驱散这股子热气。

 **天使：** 为什么是斯莱特林王子？

 **斯莱特林王子：** 我不明白。你在问我为什么取这个名字吗？

 **天使：** 对。

 **斯莱特林王子：** 它来自一个很古老的传说。据说萨拉查·斯莱特林是一个十分强大的魔法师，他有着与蛇交谈的非凡本领。

 **天使：** 真有趣。我从来没听说过。

 **斯莱特林王子：** 确实很少人听说过。那你呢？为什么叫天使？

 **天使：** 噢，就是些无关紧要的东西…

 **斯莱特林王子：** 我还记得你说过，它对你有一定的情感价值，那它肯定不是什么"无关紧要的东西".

 **天使：** Ok，它是对我很重要。我妈以前总是这样叫我，就是这样而已。

 **斯莱特林王子：** 为什么是以前？因为你现在有点太大了，不适合再叫天使了？

 **天使：** 不是，实际上她去世了。

 **斯莱特林王子：** 噢…真是太抱歉了…

 **天使：** 没关系。

 **斯莱特林王子：** 你今天弹琴吗?

 **天使：** 弹，今天我有课。你呢，打算开始上课了吗？如果你愿意，我可以给你推荐个超棒的老师！

 **斯莱特林王子：** 好吧，我不知道…我想如果我要学点什么的话，我会学吉他。不知道我有没有天分弹钢琴。同时弹那么多键看起来真是太难了！

 **天使：** 我保证那比和蛇讲话容易多了。

 **斯莱特林王子：** 噢，我也觉得！但是我还是想弹吉他。看起来容易多了：只有和弦和单音。

 **天使：** 别客气，我还认识一个超棒的吉他老师。你应该认识他，在霍格沃茨念书的时候。他给行政管理班上统计学。

接下来是几秒钟的犹豫，之后哈利才得到回答。

 **斯莱特林王子：** 卢平？

 **天使：** 对！莱姆斯·卢平！他超棒的！其实他最拿手的是小提琴，但是他能弹任何你摆在他面前的弦乐器：吉他，中提琴，大提琴…好吧，你不期待他还会弹奏管乐器，对吧？

又是几秒钟的犹豫。

 **斯莱特林王子：** 伙计，我觉得这超出了我的认知范畴。但是他没法演奏，我的意思是，他不会在弹琴的时候犯哮喘吗？他不是得停下来用一用氧气罩吗？

哈利不得不忍住笑，以免引起别的实习生的注意。

 **天使：** 你在开玩笑吗？音乐疗法对哮喘患者也管用的！它让我们潜入另一个世界，另一个维度。他的犯病与他的精神状态密切相连，音乐能抚平他的躁动，是他灵魂的良药和精神的避难所。

 **斯莱特林王子：** 给你鼓掌！说得漂亮！你简直要把我说服了！

 **天使：** 但我是认真的。哪天你得去听听他弹。他和我的钢琴老师，两人一起演奏！超赞的！

 **斯莱特林王子：** 如果你这样说…

 **天使：** 好了，就这样定了。我现在得走了。再不洗澡我就疯了。

 **斯莱特林王子：** Ok，祝你上课好运。

 **天使：** 谢啦，伙计。明天见？

 **斯莱特林王子：** 当然了。

 **天使：** 说定了，那明天见。

 **斯莱特林王子：** 拜拜。

回到家，冲了那个期待已久的澡，哈利和希瑞斯吃了点三明治就往书房走。嗅嗅蜷在一个靠垫上，准备好打个舒服的长盹。

"我们开始？"希瑞斯拉过一张凳子坐在哈利旁边。

"当然，大脚板教授。"

"很好，开始弹吧。"

哈利先弹了几首简单的布尔，然后是两首更复杂些的巴赫，他弹得相当自如。最后是车尔尼。

"放松手指，哈利！放松！"

"我正在努力！"哈利抗议道，"啊，我讨厌车尔尼！"

"别这样说，不然你永远也弹不好！车尔尼的曲子最适合拿来练习了，你需要练它们。"

"但是它们的旋律好难听，而且指法太难了！"

"好了，别抱怨了，再弹一遍。"

不情不愿地再要求了一次后，希瑞斯让他站开，自己完美地弹奏了一遍给他听。

"你要一直练，直到弹得像我这么好，ok？"

"好吧。"哈利认输了，栽到一张懒人沙发上。

"还有，别忘了练布尔和巴赫的新曲子。你弹好这曲车尔尼后，我会给你找首好听的作为奖励。"

哈利笑了，希瑞斯加入到他的沙发上。

"坐过去。"哈利挪了挪屁股，希瑞斯抱着他坐在沙发上。"现在我不是老师啦，作为你的教父，我得说你弹得很好，哈利。恭喜！"希瑞斯揉了揉教子的头发，在他额头印下一个温柔的吻。

"谢啦，大脚板。总有一天我会弹得跟你一样好！"

"没那可能！我是独一无二的！"希瑞斯鼓起胸膛。

哈利顽皮地笑了。

"那我要比你更厉害！"

"啊，好吧，这就另说了…"

他们笑了起来，哈利稍微退后一点，直视教父的眼睛。

"希瑞斯，我完成了我承诺的部分，你呢？"

男人脸上的笑容消失了。他叹了口气。

"啊，哈利，我这样挺好…"

"不，你没说服我，这是没用的！"

希瑞斯仰起头。

"这比你想象的要复杂，哈利…"

"那就解释给我！"

希瑞斯保持一动不动，好长的几秒钟后才重新抬起头，用手抹了把脸，然后面向他的教子，脸上是少见的严肃。

"好吧，哈利。我不可能一辈子瞒着你。但是你要知道这对我来说一点都不容易，我从来没跟别人讲过这个，而且我担心你的反应。"

"你得冒点险，才知道我会怎么反应。"哈利鼓励道。他知道教父有些烦心事，并愿意去帮助他、支持他，不管是什么事。

"哈利，当我在监狱里的时候，我有很长的时间来思考我的错误。在那里的每一分每一秒，我都不是在活着，而只是在重温过去。为着你的父母，尤其还有莱姆斯，我哭了很多。我知道莱姆斯正遭受着巨大的痛苦，而且孤单无比。他再也没有了家，没有了朋友，什么人都没有了。我们曾经是他唯一的家庭，然后突然之间詹姆斯和莉莉死掉了，我栽进了监狱，彼得消失了。我再为你父母而哭已经没有用了，因为怎么哭他们都回不来了，但是只要想着我没法给莱姆斯作伴，我的心就痛着啊！一从监狱里出来，我第一个找的就是他。你应该看看他那样子，哈利。一团糟糕，活像一个幽灵。我想尽一切办法让他重归生活，同时试着说服你我是清白的。两个目标我都达到了，这是我这辈子最自豪的两件事。"

希瑞斯停了停，用力闭上眼睛，然后望着窗外继续道：

"我曾以为，这一切过后，我的余生可以很愉快地度过。但这是不可能的。实现这些目标后，我又开始把你从德思礼家弄出来，我跟自己发了誓，不管怎样都要做到。这次是莱姆斯帮着我，为我做了一切。我们花了很多时间在一起，聊啊，笑啊，回想回想那些老日子，弹弹琴。我们只有对方，然后，在我还没有意识到的时候，某种感情不期而至。突然间我就想再听到莱姆斯平静的声音，好听的笑声，他的批评责骂，循循善诱，用他想要解决一切问题的那种狂热让我开心，在他犯哮喘的时候陪在旁边安抚他…"

哈利静静地听着，一脸期待与疑惑。希瑞斯想过他要说什么的。也许他没有恰当准确地表达。他还能说什么，既传达了信息，又不让哈利震惊呢？

"我开始需要他的陪伴，开始越来越欣赏他脆弱、害羞却又坚定的样子，我想看着那双哀伤的眼睛，想用无关紧要的事情刺激他，只是为了欣赏他可爱的发怒的样子…"

"我不明白你想表达什么，希瑞斯。"他面向教子，这位满脸印着困惑。希瑞斯叹了口气，重新望向窗户。

显然，这些反应算不得什么。可能他没表达得很清楚，他得重新措词：

"其实，哈利，我还觉得需要更多。我想要能够触碰他，抚摸他，抱他…吻他。"

希瑞斯可以感觉到哈利在听到这些后变得紧张起来，知道他终于明白了—再清楚不过了，不是吗？但是他现在还没勇气去看他，不然他没法讲完。

"其实，我觉得他从没怀疑过这点，但我知道我的感觉，而且我现在还有这种感觉。我什么都不能告诉他，我不能允许自己有这种感情，否则，我没可能把你从德思礼家救出来，哈利。谁会把抚养权交给一个同性恋？我承诺自己，一把你接过来同我住，就跟你谈谈这些。但是我发现没那么容易。我很担心你的反应，怕你拒绝我，讨厌我。所以在采取任何举动之前，我先把这些讲给你。因为，如果你告诉我，你不接受，哈利，莱姆斯永远也不会知道这些。"

这时希瑞斯才面向哈利。男孩也在看着窗外，目光茫然。没法看出他在想什么，或者感觉怎样，但他没有从自己的怀抱中挣脱，这就给了希瑞斯一定的希望。哈利叹了口气，双手捂住头。

"我不相信，希瑞斯。"他疲惫地说。希瑞斯感觉喉咙里正在形成一个结块。"我不相信你居然这么多年来都把这个锁在自己心里！为什么不早点告诉我？"

哈利把那两只绿宝石转过来面对他，真诚且担忧。希瑞斯不知道该笑还是该哭。

"啊，哈利…我很担心你会收拾你的东西，然后走掉，再也不看我一眼…"

"我懂，希瑞斯。听下这些来，对我来说也不容易，但是我没法阻止你去得到幸福！就算你对我讲你和西弗勒斯·斯内普在一起才幸福，我也会全力支持你的！"

希瑞斯发出一声更像是狗吠的笑声，挠挠哈利的头发，然后用力抱紧了他。

"谢谢你，哈利。我保证，我会征服那个可爱的傻瓜，然后成为这个世界上最幸福的人！"

"你怎么能确定这一点？"

"喂，哈利，这还用问吗！我是不可抗拒的！"

哈利板着脸看着他。

"再答应我一件事，希瑞斯。"

"什么都可以！"

"你别家里亲月亮脸，直到我习惯这个想法，你能保证吗？"

希瑞斯仰头大笑。

"Ok，我尽量克制一下。"

哈利有些不太自在地笑了。

— — —

在德拉科看来，周四过得很慢。他前天晚上和弗林特练球练到很晚，只有他才知道同一个糟糕透顶的队长练球有多么累人。然而，带着证实自己实力的诱人想法，他坚定地忍住了。早上没有公共课，但据说波特当晚也有训练，他打算再去一次体育馆健身房。这次不主要是为了暗查—他试着这样说服自己—而是为了改善自己的身体状况。他最近没活动开，关节有点僵硬。

下午的时间慢的令人讨厌。他得参加一个系统展演，用的是他所建议的测试。这个系统挺复杂，展演花了几乎整个下午，所以没剩多少时间来和天使聊天了。不过至少他还能把好消息告诉他：

 **天使：** 真的？

 **斯莱特林王子：** 千真万确，太完美了！

 **天使：** 哇！我已经开始紧张了！真可惜我下一篇文章可能对你的公司没什么用…

 **斯莱特林王子：** 是关于什么的？

 **天使：** 关于黑客，使用网络服务—主要是银行—的危险性，还有些建议，以避免密码被盗。

 **斯莱特林王子：** 噢，好，我们的银行业务主要是在网上操作的，账单支付，转账等等，也许我们能从你的文章学到些什么！

 **天使：** 太好了，我找到了些很有趣的东西，不过你只能在星期天知道了。

 **斯莱特林王子：** 没问题。说来，昨天的课怎么样？

 **天使：** 喔，我要说它很有争议。不过效果不错。

 **斯莱特林王子：** 很有争议？

德拉科挠挠下巴，与此同时，另一个可能正犹豫该说什么。

 **天使：** 你有没有过，从一个你觉得很了解的人身上，发现一些你从没有想过的东西？

噢，德拉科太了解这个了。他为此整个礼拜都在观察着他向来讨厌的男孩。他以前总觉得了解关于那个活下来的男孩的一切，但现在每天他都能发现新的东西并觉得很沮丧。没像娜塔莉跟他说的，他会满足自己的求知欲。他反而越来越好奇了！

 **斯莱特林王子：** 有。就在最近。我们自认为了解那些人，但他们比我们想象的要复杂得多了，这很有趣。也很令人震惊！

 **天使：** 令人震惊，毫无疑问…

 **斯莱特林王子：** 你要对你的新发现做些什么？

 **天使：** 接受。我觉得我需要改变自己的思考方式，考虑问题的角度。我相信我能适应它。只是有点难以消化，不过我会适应的。

德拉科不觉得接受或消化他的新发现很容易。更别提改变他对波特的观点了。

 **斯莱特林王子：** 希望你能做到，因为我可没这么有信心。

 **天使：** 我该走了，是不是？

 **斯莱特林王子：** 是啊，差不多了。今天过得真慢。明天见。

 **天使：** 拜拜。

— — —

德拉科比训练的时间早些来到健身房，可以看到波特也来了。男孩是他们队里第一个到的，穿上金红相间的队服后，一边等他的队友来，一边走到操场上做热身，大概是为了防止抽筋。这次他没有再抽筋，做完了所有的训练，满头大汗，但是没有再脱掉衬衫。因为那些观察他的女孩子，他尴尬了？但他有个令人钦佩的身体…我说了令人钦佩？不，我想说的是令人嫉妒—德拉科对自己偷偷承认的，这已经是个无与伦比的进步了—那他为什么要觉得尴尬？他害羞？至少他不喜欢有这么个"大胆的女孩"用眼睛吃着他。

德拉科不再紧盯着他，因为自己要做些仰卧起坐和俯卧撑。健身房今晚的人比周三多多了。德拉科全神贯注，都没有注意到身边有女孩朝他投来贪婪的目光，有的明目张胆，有的偷偷摸摸。

回到自行车上时，波特已经停下了喝水，周三晚上的那个棕皮肤女孩走到他身边，坐下来又开始聊天。现在他认出来了，她是帕瓦蒂·帕蒂尔，应该是会计班的。波特看起来有些犹豫，不像练球时那么开心。但女孩还是赞美着他，对着他微笑，他也挣扎着一一回答。波特又被叫去练球了，于是他起身跟女孩告别。不过让德拉科惊讶的是，他在她走远前拦住了她，说了些什么，让女孩脸上的笑容扩大了三倍。这次她没再走开，而是重新坐回去观看球赛。德拉科踩踏板踩得更快了。

那之后训练没持续多久。波特对帕蒂尔讲了些什么，然后和其他队员一起去了更衣室。德拉科也去了更衣室，洗了个澡。走出健身房，他站着发呆。他已经看完了比赛，研究了波特的行为表现，那他的双脚为什么固执地停在原地不离开呢？因为他好奇死了接下来会发生什么？好吧，如果他正在做调查，他就该做全套。

他走向楼梯，下到训练场。第一次看，他以为已经没有人了。观众席空空如也，更衣室的灯也关了。更衣室旁边，一根柱子遮住了他一部分视野，那是波特和帕蒂尔在…接吻—这是对他所听到的声音的唯一解释。帕蒂尔背靠混凝土柱，环着波特的脖子，而这位抓着她的腰，身体贴着她的。他们离德拉科很近，但显然太过投入而没有注意到他，因此他躲在观众席投射在楼梯的阴影里，坐在一个靠最后的台阶上。他的良心给出的理由是他不想被发现，但实际上他无法把视线从眼前的画面移开。

他们这样持续了几分钟（德拉科不想去数），直到波特把嘴唇从她的上面移开，把头靠在混凝土柱上。女孩把这看作是亲吻他脖子的允许，但她刚开始，男孩就往后退去，背靠在另一堵墙上，闭着眼睛仰起头。德拉科抬起来一根眉毛，帕蒂尔不知所措。

"哈利…你还好吗…？"好一阵男孩都没有任何动作，她喃喃问道。

波特深深吸了口气，然后直起身来，捡起地上的书包。

"对不起，帕瓦蒂…我…你想要我送你回家吗？"

"不，我…我坐车来的…谢谢。"女孩的声音有些颤抖，波特避免直视她的眼睛。

"非常抱歉，帕瓦蒂…我不该让你等我的。"

没有回答，女孩抽泣着跑掉了。波特又靠到墙上，慢慢滑到地上。

"蠢货。"尽管很不可思议，这句话不是从德拉科嘴里说出来的，而是波特自己。他不停把头往墙上撞，作为自我惩罚。

德拉科不知道该怎么想。只是第一次他看到黄金男孩如此饱受煎熬而没有一点儿想去取笑他的愿望。德拉科没有什么能拿来取笑、折磨、侮辱这男孩的。他想弄明白发生了什么。至少半个霍格沃茨的女生会扑到波特的脚边，如果他要求的话，而他却说自己想找一个女朋友又找不到。帕蒂尔漂亮，娴静，对他似乎疯了般的喜欢。但看来这不足以说服他。这一切都是因为那个韦斯莱女孩吗？因为那个女孩太完美，所以其他女孩都让他看不上吗？德拉科只能总结，多愁善感是他应该远离的东西。如果它会让他像波特这样惆怅忧郁，他宁愿永远不懂为什么感受到某种感觉如此重要，不管为了谁。

波特最终恢复了决心，起身离开了球场，留下一个陷入沉思的德拉科。他在弄懂哈利·波特前会疯掉的。


	7. 第六章 宣言

**—**

 **第六章 宣言**

 **—**

总算到星期五了。德拉科醒来的时候，觉得浑身肌肉都在抗议着昨天的运动过度，因此他得强迫着自己，才能毫无怨言地爬起来去上课。头几节课是统计学，课才刚开始，天使的话就浮现在了他的脑海里。德拉科尝试着从老师的身上看出（天使所谓的）小提琴家的身影，还真的能想象出卢平闭着眼睛全神贯注的样子：当他灵巧地用琴弓划过琴弦时，身子会随着音乐晃动，整个人沉浸在只有音乐能带给他的那些感觉中。嗯，他确实有种小提琴家的平和优雅的气质，举手投足也彬彬有礼的…不像以前那么失败的样子了。不过因此就去上他的吉他课，这就得另说了…

还有，波特就在那儿，一只手撑着头，另一只手漫不经心地转着钢笔。他上课不专心听课，这可不正常。波特非常喜欢卢平而且相当热爱统计学。当然了，格兰杰也注意到了这一点：

"哈利，怎么了?"

波特过了一阵才回答。

"我试过了，敏儿。我发誓我试过了，但我做不到。知道吗，我看不出帕瓦蒂有哪儿是能真正吸引我的。然后我想着可能和她接吻我就会找到点感觉…但那一切好像都很不真实，我不知道我现在是怎么了。我只知道这之后她不会再来找我了，而且，老实说，我并没有为这一点担心…"

"啊，这算什么嘛，伙计，"韦斯莱讲话总是那么小心圆滑，"你还会找到别人的。连我都找到我的另一半了！"

"是啊，罗纳德。而你的另一半不得不抓着你，才好不容易让你肯碰碰她，约她出去。"格兰杰骂道。德拉科冷笑了一声。"别担心了，哈利。也许你最好还是别强迫自己了吧。听其自然，那个特别的人会在你出其不意的时候到来的。"

"好感人喔。"德拉科讽刺地想道。韦斯莱和格兰杰把注意力投回了课堂，波特却还在沉思着。但他不是唯一一个没有专心听课的人。德拉科没法把眼睛从他身上拿开。

 **— — —**

 **斯莱特林王子：** 你的文章写好了吗？

 **天使：** 差不多了，只差再过过目。不过我星期天才会把它更新到网站上。

 **斯莱特林王子：** 那你今天晚上要做点什么？还在躲着电脑？

 **天使：** 是啊。不知道，可能去跑跑步吧。我得好好准备准备，星期六有个测试。

德拉科扬起眉毛。难道说…

 **斯莱特林王子：** 大周六的，还考试？

 **天使：** 对。不过不是学校的考试。好吧，也差不多算是。我们要和德姆斯特朗来场垒球比赛，学校会选拔出全校最优秀的球员。可能我没有别人那么厉害，但试试总是没错的，不是吗？

德拉科咬住了下唇。这么说他要参加测试？好吧，自从知道了天使是男的，德拉科就不再费心挖出他的身份了。不过既然有这么个机会，白痴才会浪费掉。不管怎么样，他不需要亮出自己的身份。只需知道有谁参加比赛，而校内选拔肯定能为他缩小范围。他只要问问某个组织者谁是新闻学的一年级，谜团就解决了。

 **斯莱特林王子：** 当然了，试试总是好的。对了，我今天大概也会去跑跑步…

谁能想到德拉科·马尔福好好的周五晚上要去跑步呢！潘西会震惊的。不过，说到底，谁管潘西呢？要进校队，他得保持最佳的状态去测试。

 **天使：** 跑吧。跑步能启发你的灵感，而且今天天气不错，晚上会很凉快。最好再带个伴一起！

 **斯莱特林王子：** 嗯，这是约会?

 **天使：** 哈哈哈，我不是说那种伴啦。你的话我就不知道了，但至少对我来说不是。我会带上我的狗一起散步。

 **斯莱特林王子：** 哦，当然了，小狗。为什么我没有早点想到这个！不过我没有小狗，也没朋友，至少没有我想要的能陪我锻炼的朋友。如果你看到他们的体型就知道我在说什么了。

 **天使：** 我知道，圆乎乎的那种？或者很瘦的那种？

 **斯莱特林王子：** 两种都有，不过都是极品：要么瘦过了头，跑到街角就受不了了；要么胖过了头，不帮一下都没法从椅子里站起来…

 **— — —**

哈利到家的时候都快饿扁了。他先跑到了冰箱，没什么特别好吃的，于是他拿了块奶酪，打开了一包水盐饼干。钢琴和谈话的声音传来，这说明希瑞斯已经在上课了，不过他很快又听到了一声小提琴的高音。他用奶酪涂了三块饼干，把奶酪和剩下的饼干放好，然后他左手抓着两块，一边咬着第三块一边走到书房。

"嗨，大家好。"

嗅嗅从一个豆袋沙发上跳下来，凑近哈利来闻他手上的饼干。哈利扔给它一小块，然后摸了摸它的耳朵。

"嗨，哈利。"希瑞斯和莱姆斯异口同声地说，然后互相看了一眼，大笑起来。

希瑞斯正端端正正地坐在钢琴前面，莱姆斯举着小提琴站在他旁边。

"好久没听你拉琴了，月亮脸。"哈利靠在门框上说道。

"是啊，我都快生锈了，知道吗。我花了半个小时来擦琴上面的灰!"

"就是！"希瑞斯抱怨道，"他坐在那拿着块布仔仔细细一点点地擦，连跟我说几句话都不行！我想逗他笑来着，他还用琴弓捅我！"

哈利笑了，莱姆斯皱皱鼻子。

"坐在那儿欣赏会音乐吧，哈利。"莱姆斯对他说，"毕竟你不是天天有机会听你教父正式表演他典藏级别的音乐哦！"

"噢，不，太可惜了，可我今天得去跑步。明天是垒球校队选拔，我想好好准备准备。"

"可惜，"莱姆斯感叹道，"不过你肯定能进校队的，哈利，我相信你能进。"

"当然了，他可是詹姆斯的儿子，是我的教子！"希瑞斯大言不惭道，"没可能不进的。"

莱姆斯翻了个白眼，但是嘴角挂着笑。

"谢谢你们这么相信我，现在我去跑步了，你们自便吧。嗅嗅，走吧？"黑狗摇着毛绒绒的尾巴，朝他吠了一声。"啊，呃…注意点儿，嗯？"哈利朝希瑞斯眨眨眼，希瑞斯笑着回了个眨眼。

 **— — —**

晚上七点多了，德拉科在公园里跑起了第二圈。今晚的天气对跑步来讲真的很舒服。公园里有些小孩在家人和狗狗的陪伴下玩耍。他对这种家庭娱乐不太熟悉，实际上，他从来没有想过除了和朋友出去喝喝酒、跳跳舞，星期五的晚上还能干些什么。米莉森·布洛德已经发了两次邀请函给他，请他去参加在她（去旅游了的）爸妈家举行的聚会。两次邀请他都拒绝了。潘西也推掉了邀请，想跟他做个伴，不过他也把她给拒绝了。德拉科知道他最近躲她躲得有点多，这女孩不久就要发火了，不过他还是想好好享受享受（没有了潘西的歇斯底里的）生活中的宁静。

他在一棵大树旁边停下来歇会儿，做了做拉伸运动，但是他没逗留太久，否则他就撑不到跑回家了。父亲认为在马路上跑步是很愚蠢的行径，他完全可以很方便地去到学校里面。但是这次他想改改惯例。天使怎么说的来着？哦，对了，打破常规。说真的，在公园跑步挺舒服的。

德拉科早就把衬衫脱下来拿在手上了。但是在这么清凉的傍晚，在一个公园里这样做完全正常。他继续完成了第二圈的跑步，然后穿过马路往回跑。他沉浸在自己的思绪里，快跑到街角的时候都没有注意到不断向自己逼近的沙哑的犬吠。就在德拉科要跑过街角时，有个毛绒绒的巨大的东西突然窜到了他面前，吓得他往旁边一跳，后背撞到了墙，疼得要命。

"嗷！"那只毛绒绒的东西原来是只巨大的黑狗，它停了下来，朝着他吠。"啊不，你现在不会要追着我跑了吧，小狗？"

德拉科靠着墙蹲下，黑狗凑近他，闻闻他的手。嗯，看来它不想拿他当作晚餐了。相反地，它看起来甚至挺温顺的，尽管体型那么吓人。德拉科观察着它盯着自己看的黑眼珠子，把手伸出去让大狗更好地嗅闻—如果可以，他想去摸摸它的耳朵。德拉科向来不是犬类动物的粉丝，而且他一直觉得这种感觉是相互的，不过现在他愿意试着同这只大狗做朋友，哪怕只是为了保证自己不会被它攻击。大狗毫不犹豫地接受了他的温柔，把脑袋伸到他的手下，蹭了蹭他的掌心。德拉科提起了嘴角。当黑狗把舌头伸出来喘气的时候，他观察了一下它牙齿的大小。好大啊。

突然间大狗变得警惕起来，德拉科听到了跑鞋的声音，有人叫道：

"嗅嗅！嗅嗅，你在哪儿？你这没羞没臊的大狗！"

嗅嗅吠了一声，穿过街角跑开了。德拉科好奇地跟上前去，看看哪个疯子把自己这么大的一只狗放到街上来。

"嗅嗅，回来！"

德拉科觉得那声音十分熟悉，不过他刚走到街角，只来得及看见又一道黑色的残影扑过来，就被某个（大概是在追狗的）人撞上了。他失去了平衡，往后一倒，后背砸在人行道上，那地方他刚刚撞到过墙。

"嗷！"

"噢！"

撞到他的那个男孩即时地用手撑住了墙，才好险没摔到他身上。

"噢，呼…不好意思，呼…我…"

德拉科抬起头。另一个男孩扶着膝盖，正尝试着把气喘上来。这时他才注意到那乱糟糟的头发，脸上歪斜地架着的眼镜和映射着街上广告灯光的眼睛。波特穿着跑鞋和百慕大短裤，T恤因为出汗黏在了身上。

"是你！"两人同时说道。德拉科低下了头，感到背上又是阵一抽一抽的疼。

嗅嗅跑过来，开始舔德拉科的脸。

"嘿，停下来，你身上都是跳蚤！"德拉科试着用手臂把自己撑起来，不过找不到着力点，而且他没法保持平衡。

他背上的肌肉越来越没力，每当他试着向前弯曲，就不得不呻吟出来。

"嗅嗅！快过来，你这堆没用的毛！"嗅嗅汪了一声，跑到波特身边，但还没等波特靠近它的项圈，它又跑了德拉科旁边，重新试着去舔他的脸。

"走开！走开！"德拉科把脸拧到另一边，再次试着爬起来，气喘吁吁地让自己在地上坐了起来。"噢！波特，你这个白痴！为什么不看着点路？"

"我们走，嗅嗅。"波特转身背对着他走开，可他还没走几步，大狗就更加急切地吠了起来。"怎么了？走啊，我们走！"

黑狗吠了一声，舔了舔德拉科的耳朵。德拉科惊讶地笑了起来。

"嘿，把你冰凉的嘴巴拿开，大狗。"他试着显得铁石心肠。

"呼—好极了！好吧，嗅嗅，我明白了。"波特走回了德拉科身边，向他伸出一只手。

TBC


End file.
